The Dark Girl
by Tsukiko Reika
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah murid baru di Konoha Private School, Ia berbeda dari gadis lainnya, ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki orang lain. Namun,hal itu membuatnya tak memiliki teman, bahkan tak ada yang mau mengenalnya. Tapi, AKU MAU MENGENALNYA..
1. Prolog

**The Dark Girl  
**

***Prolog*  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

**

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Jangan pergi!"

teriak seorang gadis mungli berambut merah muda.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Kami hanya pergi selama 3 hari, kami akan segera pulang."

Sahut seorang wanita paru baya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum.

"I..iya.. Tapi.. tapi,"

Gadis itu tak berani melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi kenapa, Sakura? Kami akan baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Sambung pria paru baya itu seraya mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau Sakura kesepian?"

Gadis itu berusaha mencari alesan.

"Kan, ada bibi mu yang akan menemanimu selama kami pergi."

"Hmm.. sepertinya kita harus berangkat sekarang. Baiklah, Sakura jadi anak baik, ya. Jangan merepotkan bibimu."

Saran Pria itu

"Tapi kalian akan _**tewas**_ jika pergi, pesawat kalian akan jatuh dan **_tak akan ada yang selamat_**."

Ucap gadis itu hampir berteriak.

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Sakura. Percayalah kami akan baik-baik saja." Tegur pria itu.

"_Kalian tidak akan baik-baik saja_"

guman gadis kecil itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi sekarang. Sapai jumpa, Sakura."

"Tolong jaga Sakura selama kami pergi, Tsunade-san. Maaf merepotkan."

"ah, tunggu! Berapa nomor pesawat yang akan kalian naiki?" Tanya Tsunade

"_J-910_"

Kedua orang itu mengecup kening gadis kecil itu.

Mereka bahkan tak menggubris ucapan gadis itu.

* * *

**2 jam kemudia…**

"Sakura, kau mau sarapan?"

tanya Tsunade

Gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan gadis ini, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti tadi itu."

Guman Tsunade.

* * *

_**"****Beberapa menit yang lalu sebuah pesawat bernomor J-910 mengalami kecelakaan. Dan dapat dipastikan tak akan ada penumpang yang selamat."**_

* * *

Mendengar berita itu wajah Tsunade berubah menjadi pucat,

ia segera berlari menuju ruang makan tempat Sakura berada.

Tsunade melihat Sakura melahap sarapannya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu melihat Tsunade tanpa ekspresi dan berkata,

* * *

_"Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka, kan.."_

_

* * *

_**-TBC-**

Terimah kasih karena telah membaca fic ini..

Ini baru prolog saja..

Maaf jika masih banyak terdapat kekurangan..

Tolong di review juga y.. walaupun masih prolog

Thx.._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning dari kejauhan. Pemuda itu menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hn" balas pemuda berambut raven itu dingin.

"Apa kau sudah dengar, Sasuke, kalau di kelasku akan ada murid baru?"

"Belum" Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan cerita temannya itu.

"Kudengar dia itu perempuan, pasti akan menarik." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu dengan semangat.

"Hah, apanya yang menarik.. Sudahlah, Naruto, kita kan tidak sekelas. Jadi, aku tak ada hubungannya dengan murid baru itu."

* * *

**Krriiiiiinnnngggggg...**

Murid-murid berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka. Beberapa menit berlalu, tetapi guru di kelas 10-A belum juga tiba.

"Hah.. guru ini benar-benar, deh. Tak pernah sekali saja datang tepat waktu." Keluh Naruto.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Guru yang satu ini memang tidak bertanggu jawab." Sambung Kiba.

**Sreett..**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan seorang guru berambut perak memasuki kelas.

"Maaf, aku telat." Katanya dengan wajah tak berdosa yang membuat seluruh murid menjadi kesal.

"haha.. sudah-sudah jangan kesal seperti itu. Dari pada itu ada anak baru yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian. Ayo silakan masuk!"

Seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna merah muda masuk dengan anggun. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. Namun, gadis itu sangat cantik hingga membuat seisi kelas teralih dari kegiatannya.

"Baiklah, siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Kakashi dengan lembut.

Tanpa bersuara ia menulis di papan tulis

_**...Sakura Haruno...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Naruto POV's**

Entah mengapa ada seberkas rasa aneh di benakku saat gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dengan siapa kau tinggal?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei kembali.

Gadis itu kembali menulis dipapan tulis

_**..Bibiku..**_

Aku semakin merasa ada keanehan dari gadis itu, sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang merasa demikian, raut wajah beberapa temanku juga berubah..

"Kemana orang tuamu?" tanya Kakashi-sensei yang sepertinya juga terlihat bingung.

Tanpa merubah raut wajahnya, gadis itu menulis

**_...Aku membiarkan mereka mati..._**

Aku bergidik ngeri, seketika aku merasakan ada aura aneh yang menyelimuti gadis itu. Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana ia dapat menulis hal itu tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya. Sungguh gadis yang aneh.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, kulihat tak ada seorangpun yang mendekati Sakura. Bahkan anak-anak yang awalnya terlihat tertarik padanyapun tidak mau mendekatinya. Akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk mengenalnya. Gadis itu sungguh aneh.

* * *

**Keesokkan harinya..**

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju lantai paling atas gedung ini, disanalah tempatku menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama teman-temanku. Saat hendak melewati anak tangga menuju lantai paling atas yang sepi, aku mendengar suara beberapa gadis sedang berbicara. Tanpa sadar aku mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan 4 orang gadis sedang berbicara, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke 3 gadis di sana sedang mengancam gadis yang satu lagi. Mereka adalah Karin, Tayuya, Kin, dan.. SAKURA? Kepalaku dipenuhi oleh ribuan tanda tanya

"apa yang Sakura lakukan?" batinku.

"Apa maksudmu?" teriak gadis bernama kin itu.

"Iya, berani sekali kau mengancamku seperti itu." Sambung Tayuya seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura.

Namun, gadis bernama Sakura itu tak terlihat takut sedikitpun.

"Apa? Sakura mengancam? Itu tak mungkin, berbicara saja tak pernah." Batinku, tapi aku sedikit kagum dengannya, Sakura tampak begitu tenang bahkan ia tak terlihat sedang berhadapan dengan siapapun.

"Aku tak peduli kau mengartikannya apa. Tapi, sebaiknya kau mendengarkanku atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan mereka. Kau tidak akan menyadarinya hingga kau benar-benar dekat dengannya." Sakura berkata dengan suara yang datar dan sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Namun, itu cukup jelas di telingaku.

**End Naruto POV**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Naruto, kemana saja kau? Dari tadi kami menunggumu." Teriak Kiba.

"ah, maaf-maaf. Tadi aku hanya sedang melihat sesuatu yang menarik." Kata Naruto seraya mengambil posisi untuk duduk.

"Sesuatu yang menarik? Apa itu?" tanya gadis dengan rambut yang di cepol dua.

"Jangan terlalu berharap padanya, Ten. Paling hanya cerita biasa yang diheboh kan oleh dia." Ujar Neji dengan dingin.

"Tidak, tidak. Kali ini tidak seperti itu. Ini tentang Anak baru yang kemarin aku dan Kiba ceritakan."

Seketika suasana disekitar mereka berubah, mereka tampak tertarik dengan cerita dari Naruto. Namun, tidak dengan Sasuke, ia tetap melahap makanannya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke, kau dengar, tidak?" teriak Naruto.

"iya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Hah. Terserah kau, tapi dengarkan dulu. Apa kalian ingat seperti apa anak baru itu?" Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Menuru ceritamu, dia itu gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna pink dan bermata emerald..." Ucap Hinata.

"Gadis aneh yang sejak perkenalan membuat kau bergidik dan ia mengeluarkan aura aneh.." Sambung Ino seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Dan Sangat pendiam dan tak pernah berbicara maupun menunjukan ekspresi..." Sai ikut ambil berbicara.

"Dan intinya dia gadis yang sangat aneh." Dan di akhiri oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto menceritakan kejadian tadi itu dan berhasil membuat teman-temannya sangat heran dan terkejut, bahkan Sasuke yang awalnya tak tertarikpun jadi ikut mendengarkan.

"Waw, dia benar-benar gadis yang unik. Namun, aku tak mau terlibat dengannya karena pasti akan sangat merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Mungkin dia memang memiliki kelainan. Psikopad" ujar Ino lirih.

**Sasuke POV's**

"Huh, ternyata gadis itu benar-benar aneh." batinku. "Tapi aku tak dapat mengatakan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh tak mau tahu mengenainya, karena sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran dengan gadis itu"

* * *

**flashback...**

Hari ini aku datang lebih awal ke sekolah, berharap tak ada yang menggangguku. Gadis-gadis di sekolah ini rata-rata menyebalkan dan menganggu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka suka berkumpul didekatku. Sungguh menyebalkan. Beruntung pagi ini sekolah masih sepi, tak ada murid-murid perempuan yang mengejar-ngejar. Aku dapat berjalan bebas menelusuri koridor menuju kelasku. Tiba-tiba saja, aku melihat seorang gadis datang menuju arahku, kukira ia akan menghampiriku seperti gadis lainnya. Namun, dugaanku salah, gadis itu berjalan terus melewatiku dengan ekspresi yang datar. Bahkan ia tak melirikku sama sekali. Akhirnya, aku baru sadar bahwa dia adalah gadis yang Naruto ceritakan kemarin. Dia memang berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya.

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Tapi apa maksud dari perkataannya pada Tayuya tadi?" tanyaku dalam hati

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu, Naruto." Gadis bernama Temari mulai membuka suara.

"Iya, ya.. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya saat istirahat." Kiba tampak berpikir.

* * *

**Di sebuah Minimarket..**

Aku sedang melayani para pembeli di meja kasir ini. Aku berasama kiba dan Naruto bekerja sambilan di minimarket ini. Kami sudah beberapa bulan bekerja di sini. Pemiliknya sangat baik walaupun terkadang ia cepat naik darah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.50, tak lama lagi kami akan berganti shift.

Tiba-tiba kami di kejutkan oleh sesuatu, gadis aneh bernama Sakura datang ke minimarket ini.

Ia berpakaian serba hitam, dia menggunakan gaun berlengan berwarna hitam dengan renda-renda berwarna putih. Penampilannya seperti boneka-boneka dari Inggris dengan gaun yang indah. Panjang gaun itu diatas lututnya, ia menggunakan kaos kaki selutut dengan sepatu berwarna hitam, di pergelangan tangan kanannya terdapat pita berwarna hitam.

Kesan pertama saat melihatnya adalah aneh, semua yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam dan terkesan gothic. Harus ku akui, ia memang cantik, tetapi ia juga sangat aneh. Kedua temankupun sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku. Mata kami bertiga mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu hingga ia menuju kasir tempat Naruto berada. Setelah membayar, gadis itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tak berapa lama setelahnya, sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi tertutup oleh kabut.

**End Sasuke POV**

**

* * *

**

"Woah, dia benar-benar gadis mengerikan." Teriak naruto saat kami berada di ruang karyawan.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut saat ia datang dengan pakaian serba hitam begitu." Kiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa saudaranya ada yang meninggal hingga ia berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang tak kalah heran dari ke dua temannya.

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak. Kemarin secara kebetulan aku melihatnya di jalan dan ia juga mengenakan pakaian serba berwarna hitam, mungkin itu warna kesukaannya" Naruto berkata seraya berusaha mengingat-ngingat kejadian kemarin.

* * *

Matahari telah masuk ke peraduannya, ketiga pemuda itu berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam dengan di terangi oleh lampu jalan. Mereka melewati pusat kota yang dihiasi gemerlapan lampu-lampu yang indah.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun"

merasa namanya dipanggil mereka mencari sumber suara tersebut. Rupanya mereka adalah Kin, Tayuya, dan Karin. Gadis yang sangat di benci oleh mereka bertiga.

"Hah" Sasuke menghela nafas seraya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bertiga lakukan?" Tanya Karin seraya mendekati Sasuke.

"Kami sedang berjalan pulang" jawab naruto ketus.

"Bagaimana jika kalian menemani kami saja?" Tanya Kin.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Sasuke, Naruto, ayo kita pergi!" Ujar Kiba akhirnya.

Mereka meninggalkan ketiga gadis yang terlihat kesal itu, tetapi ketiga pemuda itu tak mempedulikannya. Sebenarnya, mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil

"Tak biasanya Tayuya sependiam itu." Batin mereka.

Namun, mereka tetap berjalan hingga berjarak beberapa meter dari gadis-gadis itu...

**BRUAKK!**

Suara keras itu, di sambut oleh teriakkan histeris beberapa orang. Ketiga pemuda itu secara spontan membalik badan mereka. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat, mereka terbelalak melihat kejadian di depan matanya itu..

**Sasuke POV's**

Ini mengerikan! !

Lampu besar di atas gedung itu jatuh, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, lampu itu menimpa

_**Tayuya? !  
**_

Darah Tayuya berceceran di sekitar tempat itu. Kami semua syok melihat peristiwa tragis itu. Aku bahkan merasa mual melihat darah-darah itu.

_Eh? !  
_

Ekor mataku menangkap sosok seseorang dari seberang jalan.

"Siapa itu?" batinku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

_**SAKURA ? ?**_

* * *

**-TBC-**

Terimakasih banyak karena sudah baca fic ku ini..

Maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan..

Tolong di review y?

Jujur, berkat review dari kalian, ak jadi lebih semangat..

Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan..

Thx ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Sekedar info: fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah novel  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke POV's**

SAKURA?

"Bagaimana ia bisa berada di sini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Tunggu..." batinku.

Saat ini benakku dipenuhi oleh ribuan tanda tanya,

"O iya, menurut cerita Naruto, tadi siang, gadis ini mengancam Tayuya, kan, apa yang ia maksud adalah kejadian ini?"

Tanpa mempedulikan rambu lalu lintas, aku berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Sasuke! Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku tak menggubris ucapan Naruto, aku terus berlari hingga sampai didepan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang mataku. Aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu. Namun, aku baru sadar bahwa ia memiliki mata yang indah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

Gadis itu tak menggubrisku, ia terus menatap mataku.

"Hei, jawab aku! Apa kau tak bisa berbicara?" teriakku seraya mengguncang tubuh gadis itu.

Tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, ia berkata dengan datar,

"_Aku sudah memperingatinya, tapi ia tak menggubrisku, sama seperti kedua orang tuaku_."

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Tadi aku melihat gadis bernama Sakura itu disini." Jawabku.

"HAH? Gadis itu lagi. Kenapa ia bisa disini. Ini semua benar-benar membuatku pusing." Teriak Kiba frustasi tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

* * *

**Teng...Teng...Teng...**

Suara lonceng berkumandang di kota kecil ini, untuk menyebarkan berita tragis yang terjadi kemarin. Sehari telah berlalu, tapi cerita sudah menyebar luas. Sekarang Sakura selalu diejek sebagai pembunuh, penyihir, ataupun perutuk dan ia telah menjadi terkenal di sekolah ini dengan sebutan itu. Rupanya sebelum kejadian di tangga yang dilihat Naruto itu, Sakura pernah menghampiri Tayuya di suatu tempat dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan mati. Sesungguhnya aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan cerita itu, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Itu pasti hanyalah gossip yang dibuat oleh Karin dan Kin.

"Hey, Sasuke, dari tadi kau diam saja. Apa yang kau lamunkan?" suara Rock Lee menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Mmm.. aku hanya terus kepikiran soal kejadian kemarin itu dan Gosip yang sekarang sedang beredar ini." Jawabku jujur.

" O, iya.. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Tapi aku yakin, Sakura tak mungkin membunuh atau merutuknya." Ujar Tenten.

Aku berjalan menuju anak tangga

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin membeli minum." Aku menuruni tangga hingga aku melihat Karin dan Kin mengancam Sakura."Seperti kejadian yang dialami Naruto." Batinku. Aku tak mau terlibat lagi dengan gadis aneh itu, aku berniat melewatinya, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku penasaran dengan gadis ini. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

* * *

"HEY, Kau kan yang menyebabkan kejadian ini?" Teriak Karin.

"Ayo jawab. Jangan diam saja kau, Psikopad!" bentak Kin.

Namun, Sakura tetap tenang tak berekspresi. Karin yang sudah tak tahanpun mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar Sakura, tapi Sakura tak menunjukkan gerak-gerik sedikitpun. Tangan Karin hampir menampar Sakura jika saja Sasuke tak menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kejadian kemarin itu hanya KECELAKAAN" bentakku.

Kedua gadis itu berlari meninggalkan kami berdua, aku membalik badanku dan menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu segera berjalan sebelum aku sempat menanyakan apapun padanya, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan terimakasih.

Setelah kejadian itu beberapa kali aku menemukan ia di kerjai, terutama oleh Karin dan Kin. Namun, seperti tadi, ia tidak bertindak apa-apa hingga aku harus menolongnya. Mungkin, sekilas ia terlihat pasrah, tapi sepertinya tidak, dia lebih terlihat seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku sendiripun tak mengerti mengapa aku menolongnya.

"Hey, Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

"Hn"

"Kudengar hari ini kau terus menolong gadis aneh itu saat di kerjai, ya?"

"Hn"

"Wah, kau benar-benar hebat, Sasuke. Apa kalian sudah berteman? Apa kalian sudah mengobrol?"

"Jangankan mengobrol, mengucapkan terimakasih saja tidak. Bahkan ia tak mempedulikan semua tindakkanku tadi." Kataku sedikit kesal.

"Haha.. jadi begitu, ya. Sasuke, aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai bertemu di tempat kerja" kata Naruto seraya berlari. "Huh. Dasar!" gumanku.

* * *

**Krek!**

Aku berbalik melihat ke sumber suara tadi, tapi tak ada seorangpun di sana. Aku berjalan menuju tempat yang mungkin jadi tempat persembunyian makhluk yang mengikutiku itu, saat aku berbelok ke tempat itu, aku menemukan Sakura yang sudah berada tepat didepanku. "Sial! Aku benar-benar terkejut." Umpatku dalam hati. Namun, ia sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Ah! Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengan dia."

* * *

"Aku pulang!" teriakku seraya membuka pintu.

"Wah, tumben kau pulang cepat." Kata seseorang dari ruang keluarga.

"iya, hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub. Kau sendiri?" Ujarku.

"Haha.. hari ini aku merasa sedikit kurang sehat sehingga atasanku menyarankanku untuk ambil cuti." Jawabnya.

Aku menuju ruang tamu untuk menghampiri onii-san ku. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah sepertiku, dia hampir dapat di katakan sempurna. Ia baik, tampan, dan cerdas. Namun, sayang ia tak dapat melihat karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Walaupun demikian, hal itu sama sekali tak menggagunya, bahkan ia sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Ialah yang membuatku dapat seperti ini. Karena aku tak ingin terus merepotkannya, akupun bekerja sambilan di minimarket bersama Naruto dan Kiba.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku segera berlari keluar.

"Onii-san, aku pergi dulu" seraya berlari, ekor mataku menangkap sesosok yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku.

"Sakura? Kenapa ia bisa berada disini? Apa ia mengikutiku?" batinku.

"Ah, persetan dengan gadis itu. Aku tak mau tahu lagi tentang dia".

Sebenarnya ia tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah padaku. Hanya saja aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang seakan tak ada siapapun disekitarnya itu.

**End Sasuke POV**

* * *

Pkl 6.05

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berjalan berasama kedua temannya. Tak seperti biasanya, ketiga pemuda itu tidak melewati pusat kota, mereka mencari jalan lain untuk menuju rumah mereka. Mungkin dikarenakan kejadian tragis itu masih membekas dipikiran mereka, mereka benar-benar tak menyangka hal tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan, ketiga pemuda itu sedikit terkejut melihat kondisi bangunan di tempat ini, rumah-rumah disini rata-rata berukuran besar dan terlihat kuno. Mereka memang tak pernah melewati jalan ini sebelumnya.

Sesesuatu berjalan kearah mereka,

**glek!**

Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh mereka. Bahkan Sasuke yang biasanya tenangpun terlihat ketakutan. Sosok yang mereka lihat, terus berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Sakura?"

seru mereka bersamaan.

"Sakura, kau membuat kami kaget saja. Kau itu sepertinya selalu ada dimana saja, ya.." ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Lagipula kuheran denganmu, kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam? Apa kau tak punya pakaian warna lain."Ledek Kiba kesal.

Tapi gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa menggubris mereka, ia masuk ke sebuah rumah besar yang tak jauh dari tempat ketiga pemuda itu berdiri.

"Kurasa itu rumahnya" kata Sasuke seraya memperhatikan rumah itu.

"Ternyata rumahnya tak semengerikan dia, ya?" canda Naruto.

"Hah. Sudahlah. Tak usah membahas tentang gadis aneh itu lagi." Protes Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan gadis itu.

"hmm. Kurasa ia tak seaneh itu, Sasuke, sepertinya ia gadis yang baik."

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membelanya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Mmm.. sebenarnya tadi siang, saat aku sedang berangkat ke tempat kerja aku bertemu dengan Konohamaru, ia bercerita padaku...

**

* * *

Flashback...**

Sore ini seperti biasanya, tak ada yang berbeda. Setiap orang melakukan aktivitasnya sehari-hari.

Namun, disebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Naruto. Tempat itu sedikit terpencil, hampir tak ada manusia ataupun kendaraan yang berlalulalang disana.

**BRUUUKK!**

Seorang anak laki-laki mendorong temannya hingga punggungnya terbentur dinding.

"Kembalikan liontin itu." Teriak anak yang didorong.

"Huh! Kau pikir kau siapa? Berani sekali membentakku seperti itu" kata seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh besar.

"Kalau kau menganggap benda ini berharga, ambil saja sendiri" lanjutnya seraya berlari meninggalkan anak laki-laki yang masih mengerang kesakitan itu.

Anak bertubuh besar itu terus berlari hingga ia menabrak seseorang. Seketika raut wajah anak itu tampak ketakutan.

* * *

Setelah rasa sakit dipunggung anak itu mereda, ia segera berlari mengejar anak bertubuh besar itu. Saat ia melihat temannya itu, ia terkejut. Bagaikan terhipnotis, anak bertubuh besar itu memberikan liontinnya kepada gadis di depannya itu. Setelah itu, ia segera berlari, ia tampak ketakutan.

Melihat gadis itu, anak itupun ikut merinding, ia merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengan temannya itu. Ia terus berjalan mundur, kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk diangkat. Sekarang, gadis itu telah sampai tepat di depan pemuda itu. Ia sedikit membungkuk dan memberikan liontin itu pada anak laki-laki itu.

"_Jika ini bendamu yang berharga jagalah baik-baik. Namun, meskipun begitu, suatu saat benda ini akan rusak, begitu pula dengan foto kakekmu yang ada di dalamnya, tetapi harta berhagamu yang sesungguhnya ada ditempat aman, yaitu disini_" kata gadis itu datar seraya menunjuk anak laki-laki itu,

"_di hatimu, konohamaru_."

* * *

"Kak Sakura, terimakasih karena tadi sudah menolongku." kata konohamaru saat berjalan dengan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, itu temanku, kakak antar aku sampai disini saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ujar konohamaru seraya berlari menuju arah temannya yang berambut kuning itu.

"Kak Naruto!"

"Hai, konohamaru, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Tadi aku bersama kakak cenayang disana." Jawab konohamaru dengan polos.

"Kakak cenayang? Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa, kok" Naruto melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Konohamaru.

"Tapi, tadi ia benar-benar ada disana. Kak Sakura cepat sekali menghilangnya."

"Eh? Apa Sakura yang kau maksud itu, gadis berambut panjang berwarna pink dan bermata emerald, serta berpakaian serba hitam."

"iya. Kakak mengenalnya?"

"Ia teman sekelasku. Ngomong-mgomong kenapa kau mengatakan dia 'kakak cenayang'?"

Anak kecil itu dengan polos berkata,

**_"karena ia bisa tahu namaku sebelum aku memberitahunya."_**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Kiba dan Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Kau tidak menambah-nambahkannya, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke curiga.

"tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi, cenayangkan tak dapat mengetahui nama orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya."pendapat Kiba

"Iya, terlebih lagi ia bisa tahu kalau itu foto kakek konohamaru sebelum membuka liontin itu dan inipun pertama kalinya konohamaru melihat gadis itu." Sambung Naruto.

"hah..Semakin terlibat dengan gadis itu, semakin banyak hal yang tak dapat dimengerti." Ujar Sasuke

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Hari sudah gelap saat ku sampai di rumahku. "Aku pulang" teriakku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara orang berlari.

"Siapa itu? Onii-san? Tak mungkin, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang ini, ia tak mung..." kata-kataku terpotong melihat onii-sanku berlari dan memelukku.

"A..apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku terbata-bata seraya menatap kepala onii-san ku yang sekarang telah terdapat karangan bunga mawar di atasnya. "Entahlah, saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat melihat kembali. Aku suda tidak buta lagi, Sasuke"

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

Aku menceritakan hal yang terjadi padaku kemarin kepada teman-temanku, mereka semua terlihat terkejut. Sama seperti apa yang kurasakan kemarin. Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, ini semua telah membuatku sangat bahagia.

"Hei, ada orang di balik pintu itu." Bisik Neji tiba-tiba. Kamipun menoleh kearah yang Neji tunjuk.

"Ha? Bukankah itu Sakura?" kata Naruto.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, ternyata ia memang gadis yang cantik. Tapi, sedang apa ia disini?" ujar Ino.

Gadis itu menatap kearahku, merasa bahwa aku lah orang yang ia cari, aku menghampirinya. Teman-temanku hanya menatapku bingung.

Gadis itu menatap mataku. "Apa ia selalu seperti ini saat menatap seseorang?" batinku.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah karangan bunga mawar kecil kepadaku.

"Karangan mawar? Benda ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang ada di kepala onii-san kemarin." Pikirku.

"Mungkinkah.." mataku terbelalak.

"_Garland of roses…_."

Gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang datar dan lirih, tapi sekilas aku dapat melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Senyuman pertama yang pernah kulihat dari gadis ini.

_"Berarti….balasan atas kebaikan.."

* * *

_

**-TBC-**

Terima kasih banyak atas semua review dari kalian..

Terima kasih juga karena sudah baca fic ini..

Maaf banget jika masih banyak kesalahan atau tidak sesuai harapan kalian..

Tapi, tolong di review y?

Thx.. ^^

* * *

untuk semua review yang ak g bisa bales karena ak biasanya bales pakek privete messages

aku minta maaf..

Tapi selebihnya, terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya


	4. Chapter 3

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke? Sasuke? SASUKE!" teriak Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, sih? Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian di atap tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke, "entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya karena sebelumnya aku sudah berbicara kasar tentang dia"

"Apa kau pikir kesembuhan kakakmu itu berkat Sakura? Sadarlah Sasuke, itu tak mungkin."kata Kiba

"Tapi, dari kejadian sebelumnya-sebelumnya, rasanya tak aneh jika ia juga bisa melakukan ini" ujar Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke, Dia itu kan hanya membawa malapetaka sejak ia datang ke kota ini, kejadian aneh selalu saja ada. Mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal baik seperti itu."balas Kiba.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan kiba merasa marah, ia telah menyiapkan tinjunya jika Kiba berani berbicara lebih dari ini.

"hei, hei, hentikan." Lerai Neji.

"Hey, dari pada kalian ribut-ribut seperti itu, lebih baik kalian dengarkan aku" ucapan Naruto menarik perhatian dari teman-temannya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mau melakukan hal seperti itu lagi" kata Shikamaru curiga.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku memang bermaksud melakukan hal itu lagi." Kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"A..apa maksudnya 'hal itu'?" tanya Hinata.

"O..iya, waktu itu, Hinata sedang sakit, makanya kau tidak tahu" ujar Temari.

"Yang Naruto maksud itu, sejenis uji nyali. Sebelumnya kita pernah pergi ke kuil dekat rumahnya malam-malam, dan waktu itu kami berlari-lari sepanjang malam hanya karena seekor kucing yang kami kira hantu." Cerita Neji, jika mengingat kejadian itu, Neji merasa benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto.

"Kali ini kau mau dimana, Naruto?" tanya Lee antusias.

"Di sini... di sekolah..."

* * *

**Sasuke POV's**

Setelah mendengarkan rencana Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun, saat perjalanan pulang secara tak sengaja aku melihat gadis bernama Sakura.

Ia sedang berjalan sendirian. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata emeraldnya, rambutnya yang panjang bergoyang setiap kali ia bergerak. Dan lagi, sesuatu yang tak pernah lepas dari dirinya jika kita mengingatnya, penampilannya yang selalu terlihat gelap. Kali ini ia memakai gaun berlengan panjang yang berenda putih. Ia mengenakkan bando hitam berenda putih yang sesuai dengan pakaiannya, ia juga mengenakan stocking hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam dengan pita putih. Penampilannya tak kalah gothic dari pada waktu itu. Waktu ia datang ke minimarket tempatku bekerja. Ia membawa beberapa tangkai bunga berwarna putih.

"Apa dia menyukai bunga?" pikirku.

Aku mengikuti setiap langkah gadis itu, sepertinya ia sudah teribiasa berjalan cepat. Aku sama sekali tak dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini.

Ia masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang menjual barang-barang antik. Aku menunggunya di luar, beberapa menit kemudian ia keluar dengan menggunakkan sebuah kalung yang aneh, sepertinya kalung itu dapat berbunyi jika ditiup, tapi buat apa benda itu.

Aku kembali mengikutinya, aku ragu apa ia benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Saat ini kami telah sampai di Holly Crown, ini adalah satu-satunya kuburan di kota kecil ini. Aku sedikit bergidik saat memasuki tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan tenang, tak ada yang berani mengusik orang-orang yang berbaring di tanah ini.

"A..Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Angin dingin menusuk tengkukku, tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis ini. Ia terus berjalan hingga berhenti di sebuah pusara, ada seorang wanita yang menangis di pusara itu, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh pohon tempatku bersembunyi.

"Apa iya saudaranya?" tanyaku lagi.

Namun, sepertinya ia tak mengenal Sakura.

_"Kematian memang menyedihkan, tapi ini mungkin hal terbaik yang didapatkan olehnya."_

Suara Sakura terbawa oleh angin hingga aku dapat mendengarnya, dia mengatakannya dengan datar seraya menatap lurus pusara itu. Sakura meletakkan bunga putih yang dibawanya sedari tadi di atas pusara itu.

"Selamat tinggal" ucapnya pada wanita itu seraya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"apa-apaan gadis itu." Batinku.

Aku kembali berjalan mengikutinya,

"tunggu.. jangan-jangan pusara itu..." batinku,

aku berlari menuju pusara itu, ternyata benar dugaanku.

"Kurenai-sensei?"paggilku.

Kurena-sensei adalah mantan guruku, setelah ia menikah dengan Asuma-sensei, ia berhenti bekerja. Dan pusara ini adalah pusara milik Asuma-sensei, ia sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

"Sasuke? Tumben kau ada disini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sahutnya terkejut seraya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Mmm.. tak ada." Jawabku gugup,"o iya, apa Kurenai-sensei mengenal gadis tadi?"

"Maksudmu gadis berambut merah muda itu, ya? Aku tidak mengenalnya, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan dia. Tapi, ia seakan mengerti perasaanku, meskipun ia mengatakannya dengan datar, tapi perkataannya itu menenangkanku. Aku merasa bersyukur bertemu dengannya.." kata Kurenai-sensei dengan pandangan menerawang, "Apa kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?"

"Iya, sudah dulu, ya, Kurenai-sensei" teriakku seraya berlari mengejar Sakura.

Meninggalkan Kurenai-sensei yang masih menatapku heran.

Setelahnya aku tak dapat menemukan sosok Sakura yang aku cari, sehingga akupun kembali ke rumah.

* * *

Matahari telah terbenam, berganti tugas dengan sang purnama. Malam itu begitu terang, di terangi oleh bulan purnama.

Aku memperhatikan temanku satu-satu memastikan apakah semuanya sudah tiba,

"Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten, semuanya lengkap" gumanku.

Kami semua berkumpul di depan pagar sekolah untuk melakukan uji nyali (tak jelas) yang diadakan oleh Naruto. Sepertinya, entah belajar darimana, Naruto dapat membuka pagar besi itu. Setelah masuk, kami mengunci kembali pagar itu, agar tak ada yang curiga.

Kami melangkah memasuki sekolah kami itu, para gadis-gadis itu sudah terlihat pucat, sedangkan Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee terlihat paling bersemangat. Padahal jika mengingat kejadian sebelumnya merekalah yang paling ketakutan. Shikamaru sedari tadi hanya menguap. Neji hanya berjalan dengan tenang. Sedangkan Sai, sedari tadi hanya memotret sekeliling sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai" bentak Ino seraya bergidik.

"Hanya mencari bahan untuk lukisanku." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

**End Sasuke POV**

**

* * *

**

Kesebelas remaja itu berjalan mengitari halaman sekolah, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya mereka memasuki sekolah mereka itu. Sekeliling mereka sangat gelap, tapi sepertinya Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee sudah bersiap-siap dengan mengeluarkan senter dari tas mereka.

"Ayo kita jalan!" teriak pemuda bermata biru itu.

Hinata yang dari tadi sudah gemetar, sekarang berubah menjadi pucat. Namun, di kegelapan seperti saat ini tak ada yang dapat menyadarinya. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Naruto-lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, saat tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok itu. Muka Naruto berubah menjadi pucat,

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kiba yang bergidik melihat naruto.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya menunjuk sosok mengerikan itu dengan telunjuknya. Seketika, semuanya menyadari sesuatu yang ada di belakang mereka, mereka tak berani melihatnya. Akhirnya mereka berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berlari,

"WAAAAAAAAA"

teriak mereka kecuali Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai. Ketiga pemuda ini berlari dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Mereka semua berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap sekolah. Tanpa menyadari ada yang tertinggal.

"Te...te..man - te..man, tu...nggu..." ucap seseorang lirih.

"Neji, apa kali ini bukan kucing?" tanya Naruto seraya berlari.

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh. Mana ada bayangan kucing yang seperti itu." Teriak Neji.

"Hii~ aku dapat merasakan makhluk tadi menyentuh pundakku dan aku yakin itu bukan binatang" Teriak Tenten dengan wajah pucat. Mereka telah sampai di lantai paling atas sekolah, tempat mereka biasanya berkumpul.

"AAAaa~" teriak Temari tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hi..Hinata tak ada.." Ucap Temari dengan wajah pucat.

* * *

**Sedangkan di tempat Hinata...**

Wajah gadis berambut indigo itu berubah menjadi pucat. Ia tak kuat lagi berlari, bahkan menggerakkan seujung jari pun tak bisa. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari gadis itu, ia sungguh ketakutan. Ia hanya dapat berlutu di tempat itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Dirasakannya makhluk hitam berlendir dengan mata merah yang mengerikan itu menyentuh pundaknya. Tangan makhluk itu dingin, sangat dingin hingga rasanya menusuk tulang gadis malang itu.

Makhluk itu sekarang seakan berusaha membunuh Hinata dengan mencekiknya dari belakang, Hinata sudah tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, beruntung ia tidak pingsan. Gadis bermata lavender itu melihat seseorang datang kearahnya,

"Na..naruto-kun? Kak Neji?" ucapnya lirih.

Sosok itu datang mendekatinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dapat gadis itu mengerti.

"Bahasa Latin?" pikir gadis itu.

"Siapa?" batinnya lagi.

Awan tebal yang menyelimuti bulan purnama tersebut telah pergi, sekarang sosok di depannya itu terlihat jelas.

Gadis cantik berambut pink dengan mata emerald dan pakaian serba hitam. Orang yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Sakura?" ucap Hinata.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu membukkukan badannya serta mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. "Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata saat sudah berdiri. Gadis itu tanpa menggubris Hinata kembali berlari,

"Hei, tunggu, jangan tinggalin aku." Sahut Hinata.

Tak di sangka gadis bernama Sakura itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Hinata.

"Maaf kan aku" ucap Hinata lagi.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menggandeng tangan Sakura, dan hal itu membuat raut wajah Sakura berubah sesaat.

"kita harus cepat" ujar gadis bermata emerald itu datar.

Hinata tak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. Namun, Sakura langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah seraya menggandeng Hinata. Hinata terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Hinata" teriak Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Gawat! Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang tersudut oleh makhluk mengerikan yang tadi." Guman Hinata.

"Tidak. Itu berbeda dari yang tadi." Hinata terkejut melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sama sekali tak berubah.

**Siiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggg-**

Suara itu memekakkan telinga, suara itu berasal dari kalung yang Sakura beli di toko barang antik tadi siang. Sakura meniupnya sekuat tenaga. Makhluk aneh itu, seketika menghilang. Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tak kusangka di sekolah ini ada makhluk mengerikan seperti itu, siapa yang membawanya kesini?" pikir mereka asal.

"_Makhluk itu adalah roh jahat yang muncul karena ada orang-orang seperti kalian_" ujar Sakura datar seakan dapat membaca pikiran mereka.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji cemas.

"Iya" Hinata tersenyum manis membuat Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Lagi-lagi gadis ini." Batin Sasuke.

Sakura hendak menuruni tangga ketika secara tiba-tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhnya seakan terdorong kebelakang, ia hampir jatuh dari tangga jika saja Sasuke tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

Teman-teman Sasuke yang lainnya terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut, mereka tak menyangka gadis seperti Sakura dapat mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

"Ternyata ia memang seperti gadis lainnya, walau agak sedikit berbeda" batin mereka.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata, ia kembali berjalan menuruni tangga,

"Hei, aku lebih senang jika kau mengucapkan terima kasih saja dari pada memberikan karangan bunga seperti kemarin itu." Teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi yang lainnya juga.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat

Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Hei, tunggu" kata Neji tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Neji?" tanya Sasuke heran.

**"Bukannya pintu gerbang sekolah itu di kunci?"**

* * *

**-TBC-**

Terimah kasih karena sudah membaca fic aku ini..

Maaf, y, klu update nya telat..

Maaf juga kalau alurnya masih kecepetan..

Tapi, tolong di review, y?

Aku akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikki kesalahan..

thx.. ^^


	5. Chapter 4

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku

* * *

**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cocok untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun, Sasuke lebih memilih berdiam di rumah. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kejadian yang benar membuat ia dan teman-temannya tak mengerti. Dan terlebih lagi perkataan Sakura yang membuatnya semakin heran.

"Jadi, makhluk itu adalah roh jahat, ya?" guman Sasuke.

"Tapi dari mana gadis itu tahu?" pikirnya.

**Kriiiinnnggg! Kringgggg!**

Telepon di rumah pemuda itu berbunyi, ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Hey, Sasuke. Ini aku, Naruto."

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Kami berencana untuk jalan-jalan di pusat kota. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Hah.. tidak, aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau yakin? Setelah berjalan-jalan, aku berencana ke rumah Sakura, loh?"

"Eh? A..aku tak peduli."

"Ok, kalu begitu.. jaa~"

"Eh? Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke, tapi Naruto sudah mematikan sambungannya.

"Huh. Meski tadi aku bilang tak peduli, tapi aku juga penasaran dengan gadis itu." Guman Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mencoba menelepon Naruto, tapi tak ada yang mengangkat. Akhirnya ia berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Halooo~" sapa seseorang.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, ia melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang bersandar ditembok rumah Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar atas kemenangannya.

"Sial! Ia menjebakku!" batin Sasuke kesal.

* * *

Kedua pemuda itu telah tiba di pusat kota. Tempat itu selalu ramai oleh orang-orang, kedai-kedai makanan terletak di sebelah kanan dan kiri jalan. Naruto segera menuju ke kedai makanan kesukaannya.

"Jadi, apa kau mengajaku ke pusat kota, hanya untuk menemanimu makan disini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil melahap ramen ke sukaannya itu.

"Hah, kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Hei! Tunggu! Apa kau tak jadi ke rumah Sakura? Aku tidak bohong mengenai hal itu." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, apa Sakura yang kalian maksud itu, gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hitam?" sahut paman pemilik kedai itu.

"Paman mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Ah, tidak juga. Hanya saja belum lama ini, aku melihatnya bersama bibinya makan di kedai ini."

"Seperti apa bibinya itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mmm.. Ia orang yang ceria, sungguh berbeda dari keponakannya itu." Pemilik kedai itu tampak mengingat kejadian itu.

* * *

Naruto dengan cepat melahap ramennya, kemudian mereka berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang rumah Sakura, mereka berhenti. Tak satupun dari mereka berani menekan tombol bel itu.

"Hei, Naruto, apa yang harus kita katakan pada bibinya? Maksudku, bukankah aneh kalau kita datang tanpa alasan." Tanya Sasuke.

"Kukira kau tadi sudah memikirkannya."

"Mana kutahu, kan yang mengajak kesini, kau Naruto."

"Hah, kita pikirkan saja nanti. Sekarang tekan saja belnya dulu."

Akhirnya Sasuke menekan bel itu. Namun, tak ada yang keluar, mereka menekannya sekali lagi dan sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya mereka tak ada di rumah. Ayo, kita balik saja, Sasuke."

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Panggil seseorang.

"Hah? Tsunade-obaachan, kenapa kau berada disini?" teriak Naruto terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan rumahku?" kata Tsunade kesal seraya memukul kepala Naruto.

* * *

**Sasuke POV's**

Aku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau ternyata bibinya Sakura adalah Tsunade-san.

Tsunade-san adalah pemilik minimarket tempat kami bekerja. Pemilik sebelumnya telah meninggalkan kota ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan saat itulah Tsunade-san membeli minimarket ini dan mulai menjalankan usahanya.

Selain itu, sepertinya Sakura berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, aku memang tak pernah menyadarinya hingga sekarang. Aku mulai menyadarinya saat Tsunade-san mengatakannya.

Rumah ini sangat luas, bahkan saat kami memasuki gerbang, kami dapat melihat berbagai macam bunga di halamannya. Di dalam rumahnya terdapat berbagai benda dengan ornamen-ornamen yang sangat indah. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu dan terdapat tempat perapian yang membuat udara di dalamnya menjadi hangat meskipun sedang musim dingin.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Jadi, kalian itu teman sekolahnya Sakura?" tanya Tsunade seraya menyuguhkan teh kepada tamu-tamunya itu.

"Iya, mungkin dapat di katakan begitu. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kalau Tsunade-san adalah bibinya Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini?"

"Sebenarnya kami ingin mengetahui tentang Sakura."jawab Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang.

Tsunade tampak agak terkejut, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dengan raut wajah sedih,

"Mmm.. kalian ingin lebih mengenalnya, ya? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Akan aku ceritakan..." Tsunade memulai ceritanya.

"Semuanya berawal dari kejadian itu, kejadian dimana kedua orang tuanya tewas pada kecelakaan pesawat..."

* * *

**Flashback..**

**Tsunade POV**

_"Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka, kan.."_

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu, terlebih lagi ia mengatakannya dengan datar dan tanpa beban sedikitpun.

Keesokan harinya tubuh kedua orang tuanya ditemukan secara mengenaskan.

Mata mereka terbuka lebar, mereka tampak seperti telah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan.

Pada hari itu juga mereka di makamkan, aku dan Sakura datang ke pemakaman itu. Semua orang yang berada disana menghibur Sakura. Namun, dimataku ia sama sekali tak terlihat sedih, tak ada setetes air matapun keluar dari matanya. Wajahnya datar, tatapannya kosong, aku sama sekali tak dapat mengerti pikirannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak bereaksi saat orang yang berbicara dengannya, ia terlihat hanya berdiri seorang diri.

Sejak saat itu aku terus merawat dia, ia telah berubah. Tak ada lagi tawa di wajahnya. Setelah pemakaman itu, ia selalu mengenakan pakaian hitam.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau selalu memakai pakaian hitam." Tanyaku dengan lembut, "Apa kau tahu? Hitam itu melambangkan rasa duka."

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan dan berkata lirih,

_"Karena aku selalu berduka atas kekosonganku."_

Saat itu, aku mengira bahwa yang dimaksud olehnya adalah orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

Namun, akhirnya aku sadar, 'kekosongan' itu bukan karena kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal, melainkan karena _orang yang paling ia sayangi tidak percaya padanya_.

Setelah menyadari hal itu, aku mulai sedikit mengerti tentang dia.

**End Tsunade POV**

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Ta..tapi, kita tak bisa membiarkan ia terus-menerus seperti itu. Kita harus merubahnya." Kata Sasuke

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan" balas Tsunade.

"TIDAK! Pasti ada! Aku akan membantunya!" teriak Sasuke dengan yakin.

"Hei, tenanglah, Sasuke. Tidak seperti kau saja, terbawa emosi seperti itu." Ucap Naruto menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf" ucapnya.

"Tak apa! Aku mengerti persaanmu, Sasuke" ujar Tsunade seraya tersenyum bijak.

**Teng! teng! Teng!**

Jam dinding di rumah itu berdentang enam kali.

"Ah, Tsunade-obaachan, kami pulang dulu, ya"

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Kami berdua berjalan menuju rumah kami, saat tiba di persimpangan ekor mataku lagi-lagi menangkap sosok gadis itu lagi.

"Sakura?" gumanku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke menggumankan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak. Naruto, kau jalan dulu saja. Ada yang ingin aku beli. Jaa~"

"Eh? Hey, tunggu!".

Aku tak menggubris ucapan Naruto, aku segera berlari menuju arah yang Sakura lewati sebelumnya.

Aku melihat ia berdiri di sebuah gang seakan ia menungguku. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, jantungku bedrdetak kencang, aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Jangan pulang kerumah!" ucapnya lirih.

"Ha?", aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud gadis ini.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia terus menatapku.

"Hah, kalau kau tak menjawab, aku pulang saja." Sambungku seraya berbalik, dengan cepat gadis itu merangkul tanganku dengan erat.

"Hei, lepaskan! Aku ingin pulang." Bentakku.

"Jangan!" balas gadis itu,

"kalau kau pulang sekarang sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpahmu."

Gadis itu melepas rangkulannya dari tanganku.

"Hah? Itu tak akan terjadi." Kataku, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Percayalah padaku." Ujar gadis itu.

Untuk beberapa saat aku dapat melihat kepedihan dari matanya.

Sorot matanya tak seperti biasanya, ia terlihat sedih.

"Ba..baiklah" kataku gugup.

Tanpa sadar aku berbalik dan memeluk gadis itu.

Gadis itu tak membalas ataupun melawan.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan aku belum pulang ke rumahku. Aku menunggu tak jauh dari jalan menuju rumahku bersama gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Kami tak berbicara satu sama lain.

**DUUAAARRR! **

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan yang di sertai teriakkan beberapa orang, aku berjalan menuju sumber suara itu.

Jalan ini menuju rumahku, rupanya salah satu tiang listrik disini jatuh dan menyebabkan sedikit ledakan.

Namun, sepertinya tak ada korban.

Gadis itu menatapku, matanya terlihat hampa. Ia terlihat seperti memastikan sesuatu.

Kemudian ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriakku.

Gadis itu menoleh kepadaku.

Aku menariknya dari keramaian itu menuju tempat dimana tak ada seorangpun disana.

"Beritahukan kepadaku bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui hal ini?".

Ia tak menjawab, ia terus memandangku.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!" kataku lagi.

"_Aku dapat melihat cahaya kehidupan seseorang_" ujarnya lirih,

_"jika cahaya tersebut meredup, itu berarti bahwa hidup orang itu sedang terancam bahaya."_ sambungnya.

_"Tapi, itu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya. Jika, ia berhati-hati, ia bisa lolos dari bahaya itu. _

_Seperti kau"_

_

* * *

_**-TBC-**

SORRY! MAAF Banget! T.T

Updatenya udh kelamaan..

Terus, fanficnya juga lebih pendek..

soalnya, beberapa hari ini komp nya lg dipakek,

makanya aku gak bisa pakek buat bikin fanfic ini.

maaf, juga kalau masih banyak kesalahan + kekurangannya..

Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

Selain itu, makasih juga buat yang udah review..

tolong di review lagi y?

thx..^^


	6. Chapter 5

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku

* * *

**

**Di chapter ini, aku akan sedikit membongkar rahasia salah satu teman Sasuke, dan bercerita berdasarkan sudut pandangnya..**

**Semoga kalian suka..  
**

**

* * *

Sasuke POV's**

Kejadian kemarin malam telah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru kota. Itachi-nii sepertinya masih sedikit terkejut atas kejadian kemarin. Saat kejadian itu terjadi ia sedang membaca buku di ruang tengah. Saat aku pulang, tiba-tiba saja ia menghampiriku dengan wajah pucat.

Matahari telah tinggi, tapi udara masih sangat dingin. Aku berdiam di dalam selimut, aku teringat dengan rumah Sakura. Di sana terdapa tungku perapian, pasti menyenangkan jika duduk didekatnya.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Hah, siapa sih yang datang di hari seperti ini?" gumanku.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara pintu kembali terdengar, "Iya, tunggu!" teriakku.

"Hah, sepertinya itu Naruto. Siapa lagi yang akan datang di hari yang dingin seperti ini jika bukan dia." Batinku seraya mendesah.

Aku berjalan dengan santai mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Angin musim dingin masuk dan mengenaiku.

"Sakura?"

aku terkejut melihat ia berdiri di depan rumahku dengan nafas memburu. Sepertinya ia datang dengan berlari.

"A..ada apa?" tanyaku cemas, ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, ia kembali berlari.

"Hei!" panggilku.

Aku berlari mengejar dia, di sebuah pertigaan ia kembali berhenti. Saat ku mulai mendekatinya, ia mulai berlari kembali.

"sepertinya ia ingin menuntunku ke suatu tempat.." pikirku sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

Akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu tempat. Tempat ini sangat indah, banyak bunga bermekaran. Di tempat ini juga terdapat sungai yang cukup dalam, meskipun sekarang musim dingin, airnya tak membeku. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa disini terdapat temapat seperti ini. Sepertinya tempat ini agak terpencil.

Aku menghampiri Sakura yang memunggungiku. Sakura memandang sungai itu, aku mengikuti pandangan matanya.

"kita harus menolongnya." Ucapnya datar.

Aku terkejut melihatnya, ada seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam di sungai itu. Di musim dingin seperti ini, air sungai sangat dingin.

Aku mencari ranting atau apapun juga yang dapat aku gunakan untuk menariknya. Secara tak sengaja aku menemukan sebatang bambu yang cukup panjang, "Sakura, kita gunakan ini untuk menariknya."

Aku memabawa bambu itu mendekat ke sungai,

"Hei, ambil bambu ini." Teriakku pada anak itu.

Anak itu berusaha mengambil bambu itu, kami berdua menarik ujung bambu yang lain. Saat anak itu sampai ditepi sungai kami berdua menarik lengannya. Anak itu terlihat masih kaget atas kejadian tadi, seluruh tubuhnya dingin karena air sungai itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang sebelum kau sakit." Saranku padanya, anak itu mengangguk

"arigato gozai masu" ucap anak itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

Kemudian anak itu berlari meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ayo, kita kembali." Ajakku.

Sakura berdiri dari posisinya saat menarik anak itu tadi.

**Srakkk!**

Sepertinya tanah di dekat sungai itu terkikis oleh arus air sungai, hal itu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan saat berdiri. Secara spontan aku berlari dan berusaha menangkapnya, tapi sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah terjatuh ke sungai itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku melepas syal dan jaketku, kemudian aku melompat ke air sungai yang dingin. Rupanya air sungai ini lebih dalam dari perkiraanku, aku segera mencari Sakura, saat kumenemukannya, ia sudah tak sadarkan diri. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dan mengangkatnya kepermukaan.

Aku meletakannya di tepi sungai. Tiba-tiba ia terbatuk, "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku cemas, ia memandangku lalu mengangguk.

Ia beranjak dan hendak berjalan pergi dangan langkah yang gontai, tetapi aku menahan lengannya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, ia pasti kedinginan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawarku.

Aku mengambil jaket dan syal yang kulempar tadi dan aku mengenakkannya pada Sakura.

Kami berjalan tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun hingga sampai di depan rumahnya.

* * *

Aku menekan bel rumahnya, tak berapa lama kemudian Tsunade keluar dan mempersilahkan kami masuk dengan wajah cemas.

Kami mengeringkan kepala kami yang basah dengan handuk, Sakura telah naik ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Aku juga mengganti pakaian yang aku kenakan dengan pakaian ayah Sakura.

Pakaianku sedang dibersihkan oleh Tsunade jadi untuk sementara aku akan menunggu disini hingga pakaianku kering. Kami berdua duduk di dekat perapian.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

Tsunade terlihat sedikit lega. "Sakura, bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade seraya berkacak pinggang.

Aku tak mengerti apa maksud Tsunade, aku memandang gadis itu.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memandang Tsunade, kemudia ia berbalik menatapku yang sedang menatapnya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku. Ia berrdiri dan berjalan mendekati, ia berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat wajahnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia berlutut didepanku dan dengan kedua tangannya ia menyentuh kedua pipiku.

"Hei, tunggu. Apa yang kau lakukan" gumanku.

Ia mebisikkan sesuatu di telingaku "terima kasih.".

Setelah itu ia mengecup keningku. Saat ia melepaskan tangannya, aku segera menjauh darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku, aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah memerah.

"mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau tak mau aku berikan karangan bunga lagi." ujarnya.

"Bu..bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau mengecup keningku?" tanyaku lagi,

"karena itu yang dilakukan okaa-san dan otou-san ku saat mereka mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Bukankah semua orang juga begitu." Gadis itu berkata dengan polos.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempat itu.

"Hahahahaha.."

Aku terkejut mendengar Tsunade tertawa, "A..ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Haha. Kau tak perlu memikirkan apa yang Sakura lakukan tadi." Tsunade mengatakannya seraya menahan tawa,

"Itu adalah cara ia berterima kasih. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa ia kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil? Itu menyebabkan ia kurang berinteraksi dengan anak-anak seusianya. Satu-satunya ucapan terima kasih yang pernah ia dengar, mungkin hanya dari kedua orang tuanya. Itu mungkin membuatnya berpikir bahwa setiap orang melakukan hal itu saat mengucapkan terima kasih." Jelas Tsunade.

"Meskipun ia terlihat sangat dingin dan misterius, sesungguhnya ia adalah gadis yang polos." Sambung Tsunade.

"Haha. Sepertinya kau benar, Tsunade-san." Kataku asal.

Aku berada di rumah Sakura hingga sore. Akhirnya pakaianku mengering, akupun langsung menggunakannya.

"Tsunade-san, aku pulang dulu." Pamitku seraya membungkuk.

Saat aku berjalan di halamannya menuju pintu pagar, aku melihat Sakura bermain dengan salju. Sakura yang selalu berpakaian berwarna hitam bermain dengan salju yang berwarna putih seperti suatu kombinasi yang aneh, tapi ia terlihat, ceria tidak seperti biasanya. Melihatnya dirinya yang seperti itu, aku menjadi tersenyum sendiri,

"Meskipun ia terlihat sangat dingin dan misterius, sesungguhnya ia adalah gadis yang polos?" Gumanku mengulang kata-kata Tsunade.

"ya, itu memang benar."

**End Sasuke POV**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini murid-murid Konoha Private School telah berkumpul di sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya, mereka akan melakukan field trip. Field trip ini akan diikuti oleh siswa grade 11 dan grade 12.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dengan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Secara kebetulan mereka menaiki bus yang sama.

"Woah! Ini mengasyikan" teriak Naruto saat bus sudah berjalan.

"Hoam! Kau berisik sekali, Naruto." Protes Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Tapi, ini memang menyenangkan dari pada bermalas-malasan. Ya, kan, Akamaru?" ujar Kiba yang disusul oleh kibasan ekor akamaru.

"Kau membawa anjingmu, ya. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai dengan senyuman khas di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah minta izin pada Kakashi-sensei, kok".

Selama perjalanan, bus itu dipenuhi oleh gelak tawa anak-anak.

Namun, tak semua anak tertawa, di tengah keributan seperti ini Shikamaru tetap bisa tertidur lelap, Neji membaca buku dengan tenang, dan Temari sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Sedangkan Sasuke asik mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone miliknya seraya sesekali melihat gadis bermata emerald yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Gadis itu hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan seraya menatap keluar jendela. Saat mereka hampir tiba, mereka melewati sebuah danau, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Sakura berubah.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

"Hei, Sasuke apa yang kau perhatikan dari tadi?" Naruto tampak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Tak ada." Bohong Sasuke.

"Rasanya, aku pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya." Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita sudah sampai. Hari ini kita akan beristirahat di tempat ini." Kata Shizune. Mereka semua turun dari bus dan berkumpul di lapangan.

* * *

Meskipun perjalanan ini seharunya diikuti oleh grade 11 dan 12, tak banyak yang ikut berpartisipasi. Jumlah murid yang mengikuti hanya kurang lebih 100 siswa.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dari seratus siswa itu terdapat seorang murid yang kehadirannya paling tak disangka. Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengira bahwa gadis itu tak akan ikut dalam field trip ini, tapi tak disangka ia datang pagi ini dengan pakaian gothic itu.

* * *

Setelah mereka diberikan beberapa penjelasan mengenai field trip ini, murid-murid diperkenankan untuk merapikan barang-barang mereka.

Setiap kamar berisi 2-3 orang dan itu telah ditetapkan oleh guru mereka.

Beberapa dari mereka mungkin beruntung karena sekamar dengan teman dekat mereka, tapi tidak dengan Temari. Ia sekamar dengan orang yang paling ia hindari, Sakura. Itu bukan berarti bahwa Temari membenci Sakura, hanya saja, setiap ia berada di dekat Sakura ia merasakan aura yang aneh.

"Semoga saja tak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh." Batin Temari dengan wajah pucat.

"Hei, apa kau sakit?" tanya Ino yang menyadari keganjilan pada Temari.

"Tidak." Temari tak ingin temannya yang lain mengkhawatirkan dia.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu kita rapikan barang-barang kita dahulu, setelahnya kita berkumpul di lobby." Saran Neji yang disusul oleh anggukkan teman-temannya.

* * *

**Temari POV's**

"Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi yang tak menyenangkan." Batinku saat sampai di depan pintu bernomor 303.

Aku membuka pintu seraya menghela nafas. Aku sedikit terpanah dengan kamar ini.

Kamar ini cukup luas dengan dua ranjang yang terpisah, lantai dan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat. Disini juga terdapat penghangat ruangan yang membuat kamar ini terasa nyaman, kamar mandi terletak didekat pintu masuk, kamar mandinyapun cukup luas. Di kamarku ini juga terdapat sebuah TV, dan disebelahnya terdapat cermin besar dengan meja rias. Selain itu, di kamar ini juga terdapat jendela yang cukup besar.

Tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu, aku merapikan seluruh barang-barangku, gadis berambut merah muda yang sekamar denganku ini juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kami tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Aku tak pernah keberatan sekamar dengan siapapun juga karena aku tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu, tapi berbeda dengan kali ini. Aku sama sekali tak ingin sekamar dengan dia, entah mengapa aku merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

Setelah merapikan pakaian, aku segera turun ke lobby, aku tak tahan berada di dekatnya terlalu lama.

Aku duduk disebuah sofa yang tak jauh dari lift, sehingga aku dapat dengan mudah menyadari kehadiran teman-temanku jika mereka keluar dari lift.

Tak berapa lama, tiga orang gadis keluar bersamaan dari lift itu, mereka berjalan menuju tempatku duduk.

"Temari, kau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Hah, Sakura." Jawabku seraya menghela nafas.

"Wah, kau sama sekali tak beruntung, Temari." Kata gadis berambut blonde prihatin.

"Kalian?" Tanyaku singkat.

"Ka..kami bertiga sekamar." Jawab gadis bermata lavender.

"Tapi, tenang saja, Temari. Kalau kau pasti bisa tahan dengannya, kau itu kan cuek." Puji Ino.

"Aku ingin tahu, itu pujian atau bukan." Jawabku seadanya.

Ino hanya tertawa.

"kau tak usah memikirkannya. Kau paling hanya bersama dia, jika sudah waktunya tidur." Hibur Tenten.

"Ya, aku memang tak terlalu memikirkannya." Dustaku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, teman-teman kami yang lainnya keluar dari lift.

"Hey, kalian cepat sekali berkumpulnya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayo, kita liat sekitar hotel ini." Ajak Lee.

* * *

Hotel ini rupanya sangat bagus dan luas, fasilitasnyapun lengkap, tapi yang cukup menarik untukku adalah danau ini.

Menurut pelayan di hotel ini, danau ini sudah ada sejak dulu.

Nama danau ini adalah Thysia, sepertinya danau ini dinamai dengan bahasa yunani. Danau ini sangat indah dengan dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit kecil, sayangnya di musim dingin seperti ini airnya membeku. Namun, entah mengapa, aku merasa tak nyaman berada disini.

"Hei, kita ke tempat lain saja, ya!" pintaku.

"Wajahmu pucat, Temari. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku.

"Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan danau ini, lebih baik aku tak mendekatinya." Pikirku.

Saat berbalik hendak kembali ke hotel, aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku.

Aku mencoba mencarinya dan mataku menangkap sosok itu, ia bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon besar yang mengelilingi danau. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang menyadari kehadirannya, dapat kulihat Sasuke juga memandang orang itu. Ya, gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian gothic dan syal hitam. Di musim dingin yang berwarna putih akibat salju ini menyebabkan dirinya begitu mencolok. Namun, aku tak ingin ambil pusing mengenai gadis itu, aku mengikuti yang lainnya kembali ke hotel.

* * *

Tak banyak yang dapat kami lakukan di hotel ini, perjalanan kami akan dilaksanakan besok. Untuk menghabiskan waktu, kami bermain dan berbincang-bincang di lobby, aku tak terlalu terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka, yang kulakukan hanyalah mengutak-atik laptopku ini.

"Hey, Temari, kau berasal dari kota ini, kan?" Tanya pemuda bermata biru.

"Iya."

"Benarkah? Kau tak pernah memberitahu kami." Protes Ino.

"Kalian tak pernah bertanya." Jawabku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari laptop.

Namun, dari ekor mataku dapat kulihat Ino sedikit kesal.

"Naruto, dari mana kau tahu hal itu?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Oh, itu dari kalung yang dikenakan oleh Temari, tadi rasanya aku melihat ukiran itu di suatu tempat disini." Jelas Naruto.

Aku baru menyadarinya saat Naruto mengatakan hal itu, ini adalah kalung yang diberikan oleh ibuku. Bentuk kalung ini seperti tetesan air berwarna biru laut, pada kaca kalung ini terdapat sebuah ukiran. Namun, aku tak pernah memperhatikan ukiran ini sebelumnya.

* * *

Aku berasal dari kota ini, tapi selama aku bersekolah di Konoha Private School, aku tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Sekolah kami memiliki asrama, hanya saja asrama itu hanya digunakan oleh murid-murid yang tinggal di luar kota sehingga asrama itu tak terlalu besar, tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

* * *

Jam di lobby sudah menunjukkan pkl 21.05, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Aku terkejut saat membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan bahwa Sakura belum tertidur. Aku mengira bahwa ia sudah tidur karena tak ada yang dapat ia kerjakan, ia terus memandang keluar jendela.

Aku mencoba melihat apa yang ia lihat, tak kusangka, dari jendela kamar ini kami dapat melihat danau itu dengan jelas.

"Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku, cenayang?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Hal itu membuatku terkejut, "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bersembunyi di balik pohon itu?" tanyaku.

"Cenayang, ya?" gumanku seraya tersenyum tipis.

Gadis itu diam sesaat, lalu memandangku

"_memastikan apa yang akan terjadi_." Jawabnya datar.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis ini.

Tapi, aku sedikit kagum dengannya, sudah lama aku tak dipanggil seperti itu.

Tak lama setelahnya aku telah terlelap.

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di sebuah bukit dimana banyak bunga bermekaran.

Saat aku menuruni sisi bukit itu, aku menemukan sebuah danau.

Danau yang indah dan tenang, begitu damai.

Namun, aku merasa pernah berada di sini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ketenangan itu berubah dengan cepat, langit yang semula cerah menjadi gelap gulita, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran menjadi layu, dan air danau yang semula berwarna biru berubah menjadi merah bagaikan darah.

Sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang terbuka lebar keluar dari air itu.

Ia mendekatiku dan mencengkram pergelangan kakiku dengan kuat.

Aku meronta-rota berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi usahaku sia-sia.

Ia menarikku hingga hampir masuk ke dalam danau itu.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku sekali lagi, aku kembali ke kamarku, tanganku masih gemetaran dan seluruh tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat, nafaskupun masih memburu.

"mimpi?" pikirku.

Dengan kasar aku mengangkat selimutku, aku melihat pergelangan kakiku, ada sesuatu yang membekas, bentuknya seperti tangan.

Aku menelan ludah dan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

Aku menatap ranjang milik Sakura yang berada disebelah kiriku, tapi gadis itu tak ada di ranjangnya. Akhirnya, aku menemukan ia sedang menatapku dengan wajah yang datar dan berdiri dengan bersandar pada kaca jendela,

"Ukh! Persetan dengan apa yang ia pikirkan tentangku." Batinku.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku heran,

"_iero ftero._" Jawabnya datar,

"Apa ini untukku?" tanyaku ragu.

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, ini untuk apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?" tanyaku seraya mengambil benda itu.

"_Semuanya tergantung pada dirimu, kau bahkan boleh membuangnya jika kau mau, tapi apa yang kau lakukan akan menentukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya_." Gadis itu keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan aku yang masih tak dapat mencerna kata-katanya.

* * *

Aku memperhatikan benda yang diberikan gadis itu, bentuknya seperti selembar bulu burung, tapi lebih besar, kurang lebih panjangnya 20 cm. Bulu itu berwarna putih, ujungnya cukup tajam. Selain itu, bulu ini sangat cantik,

"mungkin lebih baik aku menyimpannya." Pikirku.

* * *

"Hei, Temari, kau lama sekali. Kami sudang menunggumu dari tadi." Protes ino saat aku baru keluar dari lift.

"gomen." Kataku seraya menggaruk kepalaku.

"Eh? Pergelangan kakimu kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Ah, ini... ini gara-gara terbentur sesuatu." aku mecoba mencari alasan.

Teman-temanku mengerutkan kening mereka, mereka tampak tak percaya.

"Tak seperti kau saja, ceroboh seperti itu." Ujar Tenten akhirnya.

* * *

Hari ini kami akan berkunjung ke museum yang berada di kota ini. Aku duduk di bus dengan Hinata, ia memilih duduk di dekat jendela, ia ingin melihat pemandangan kota ini. Aku yang terlahir di kota ini tentu sudah hafal dengan jalan-jalan di kota ini sehingga aku tak tertarik untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ada. Aku hanya memainkan laptop ku disepanjang perjalanan.

"Hey, Temari, kau sekamar dengan dia, kan?" bisik Sasuke tiba-tiba, tak biasanya ia berbicara denganku

"Dia? Sakura? Iya, aku sekamar dengannya. Kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Ngg.. apa saja yang ia lakukan?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Mmm.. ia terus menerus melihat keluar jendela. Selain itu, ia juga mengatakan sesuatu yang agak aneh." Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Aku mengerutkan keningku seraya melihat pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?"batinku.

* * *

Setelah berjalan-jalan, sorenya kami kembali ke hotel. Teman-temanku kembali ke kamar mereka, sedangkan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah yang dituju. Saat sadar, aku sudah berada di danau Thysia, danau ini seperti danau yang berada di mimpiku.

Perasaanku menjadi tak enak saat mengingat mimpi itu, aku berlari menuju hotel. Aku merasa seakan pohon-pohon ini berusaha menahanku, seakan mereka tak ingin aku menjauh dari danau itu.

"Wah, wah, apa yang membuatmu begitu takut, cenayang? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini?" kata seseorang.

Orang itu keluar dari balik salah satu pohon itu, ia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku tak dapat mengenalinya, hanya saja aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya. Wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan-bayangan pohon.

"Hei, apa kau sudah lupa padaku, Temari-san?".

Orang itu sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku, "Kau.." mataku terbelalak, aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasori?" tanyaku dingin.

"Wah, kau dingin sekali. Padahal aku datang untuk memberimu sesuatu." Kata pemuda bernama Sasori itu.

"Ambilah!" pemuda itu melempar sesuatu kearahku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku lagi,

pemuda berambut merah itu menghela nafas "Hah, nanti kau juga tahu. Sudah dulu,ya, cenayang." Ujar pemuda itu seraya berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Aku berjalan kembali ke hotel dengan gontai, berbagai kejadian yang tak aku harapkan terjadi hari ini.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk" pikirku.

Aku menghela nafas setiap mengingat kejadian hari ini. Terlibih lagi aku tak tahu kenapa ia memberiku ini.

Benda yang diberikan oleh pemuda tadi adalah sebuah belati berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas diatasnya. Walaupun terlihat indah, dimataku belati ini tetap saja mengerikan.

Aku tak banyak berbicara saat berkumpul dengan yang lainnya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Temari, apa kau sakit?" tanya gadis berambut blonde itu.

"A..aku tak apa. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku." Kataku seraya berjalan menuju kamar.

Aku membuka pintu coklat dengan nomor 303, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah gadis itu, ia terus menerus melihat keluar jendela. Saat menyadari kehadiranku, gadis itu menatapku sesaat lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan tindakan anehnya itu.

Sebelum terlelap, aku dapat mendengar Sakura menggumankan sesuatu,

"_Pertunjukkan akan dimulai_."

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, aku berada di sebuah bukit. Aku merasa pernah melihat bukit ini sebelumnya, di bawah bukit ini terdapat sebuah danau. Sejauh mataku memandang yang terlihat hanyalah salju, bahkan air di danau itupun telah membeku.

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok anak kecil berambut panjang berwarna merah dan bermata merah keluar dari danau itu, sedetik kemudian air danau itu berubah warna menjadi semerah darah.

Sosok anak kecil itu melesat mendekatikut dan mencengkram pergelangan kakiku. Dapat kulihat gadis kecil itu berseringai. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menarikku kedalam danau itu.

Aku berusaha bertahan dengan menggenggam pagar yang mengelilingi danau itu, tiba-tiba dari danau itu bermunculan tangan-tangan yang menarikku ke dalamnya.

* * *

Aku tersadar dari mimpiku, aku menggenggam kepalaku, nafasku meburu, jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, tubuhku bergetar dengan keras.

"Aku takut." Batinku.

Mimpi itu sama seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya saja sedikit berbeda.

Aku tak menyadarinya dari awal karena di mimpiku yang pertama, saat itu adalah musim semi, sedangkan yang tadi adalah musim dingin. Aku melihat jam dari Hpku,

"3.00" Aku memandang sekelilingku,

"Sakura?" panggilku.

Gadis itu masih menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku sedikit cemas.

"Sudah." Jawabnya datar.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok gadis di dalam mimpiku itu, ia berada di dalam cermin itu, "Kyaa" pekikku.

Sakura segera berbalik dan menatap cermin itu, ekspresi wajahnya yang semula datar berubah. Ia menatap tajam kearah gadis mengerikan itu, sedetik kemudia bayangan itu lenyap.

Ia segera memakai boot hitam dan syal hitamnya, ia berlari keluar dari kamar.

Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa segera berlari mengikutinya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriakku padanya.

Aku terus mengikutinya hingga sampai di danau Lythia, "Ini.. ini danau yang ada dimimpiku." Gumanku.

Aku baru menyadarinya, aku semakin terkejut saat kejadian di mimpiku terulang disini.

Air danau yang membeku tiba-tiba mencair dan berubah warna menjadi merah, gadis itupun muncul kembali.

**Crinnngg!**

Ia melesat kearahku, suara itu ditimbulkan oleh rantai yang mengikat pergelangan kaki gadis itu.

Saat gadi itu hendak mencengkram pergelangan kakiku, Sakura menghalanginya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Aku tak dapat bergerak, aku tak punya cukup keberanian untuk berlari, aku sedikit malu dengan Sakura yang begitu berani berhadapan dengan makhluk mengerikan ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik kearahku, ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Belati." Ucapnya datar.

Aku teringat dengan belati yang di berikan oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

Aku memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura berusaha menghujam gadis kecil berambut merah itu dengan belati yang baru saja aku berikan, tapi sebelum ia dapat mengenainya, gadis itu telah melempar Sakura.

Gadis bermata merah itu kembali mendekatiku, ia mencengkram kakiku dan dengan kuat ia menarikku. Aku terjatuh, aku berusaha bertahan dengan mencengkram sesuatu, tapi tak ada yang dapat kucengkram.

Sakura berlari kearahku dan menahan tanganku, ia menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Setengah dari tubuhku telah masuk ke dalam air dingin itu, aku memejamkan mataku.

"Sakura, lepaskan saja. Ini sia-sia." Ucapku pasrah.

Namun, gadis dihadapanku itu tetap saja menahanku. Tubuh masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam air.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tenaga yang menarikku bertambah, aku membuka mataku. Aku melihat Sasuke menarik tangan kananku bersama Sakura, sedangkan tangan kiriku di tarik oleh Shikamaru.

Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari air danau itu, Shikamaru mengangkatku menuju pohon yang tak jauh dari danau itu. Aku melihat teman-temanku yang lainnya berlari menuju tempatku berada.

Namun, gadis berambut merah itu kembali mendekatiku.

"A..apa itu?" pekik Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke berusaha melawan gadis kecil itu, sedangkan Sakura mendekatiku dengan membawa belati putih itu.

Ia mengenggam tanganku, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Diamlah sebentar." Bisiknya.

Dengan ujung belati itu, ia menyayat telapak tanganku hingga mengeluarkan darah. Aku merintih kesakitan, Sakura kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku mengerti maksudnya, aku mengeluarkan bulu yang ia berikan.

Belati itu kini telah berlumuran darah segar, dari belati itu ia meneteskan darahku ke atas bulu itu. Bulu putih itu perlahan berubah menjadi merah.

"Lemparkan dan bacakan segelnya." Kata gadis bermata emerald itu seraya menatapku.

"Ha? Segel apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau akan tahu itu, cenayang." Jawabnya.

Aku mengikuti kata-kata gadis ini, aku melempar bulu itu dan tepat mengenai kening gadis kecil bermata merah itu. Setelah itu aku merapalkan segel pada gadis kecil itu dan seketika gadis itu menghilang. Aku bahkan tak dapat mengerti apa yang aku rapalkan tadi.

Semua teman-temanku menarik nafas lega, "Apa itu sebenarnya?" tanyaku pada Sakura.

Teman-temanku yang lain juga memandang ia.

"Itu adalah roh jahat yang merasuki gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu dikorbankan oleh penduduk kota ini berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu." Jelasnya datar.

"Ko..Korban?" ulang Hinata.

"Nama danau ini adalah Lythia, yang berarti sacrifice atau pengorbanan." Mata kami terbelalak mendengar penjelasannya.

"Sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, penduduk disini selalu melakukan pengorbanan manusia setiap tahunnya di danau ini. Dan gadis itu adalah korban yang terakhir. Gadis itu dirasuki oleh roh jahat, pada saat itu ia dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana. Pada musim dingin waktu itu, upacara pengorbanan itu dilaksanakan, saat ia tertidur dengan tenang, ia ditenggelamkan dengan kejam di danau ini. Kakinya dirantai dengan batu agar ia tak dapat bernafas kepermukaan. Namun, tiba-tiba roh jahat itu mengamuk, beruntung saat itu terdapat seorang cenayang, dengan merapalkan mantra, ia menyegel roh jahat itu. Cenayang itu bermata turquois dan berambut kuning kecoklatan. Cenayang itu adalah nenekmu, Temari." Cerita Sakura panjang lebar.

"Mungkin yang membuat ia dapat keluar kembali karena segel yang sudah melemah dan kehadiranmu yang sudah dinantikan oleh makhluk itu."

Setelah menceritakan hal itu gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan kami,

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu?" tanyaku sebelum ia menjauh, tapi ia tak menggubrisku, ia terus berjalan hingga hilang dari pandangan mataku.

Kami semua terpaku menatap kepergian gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, "Kenapa ia memanggilmu cenayang?" jelasnya.

"Ah, iya, aku juga ingin tahu mengenai hal itu." Sambung Tenten.

Aku memandang teman-temanku satu persatu, "Baiklah, aku akan cerita." Jawabku pasrah,

"Ini adalah kota tempat tinggalku, disini orang-orang memanggilku cenayang. Aku memilii kemampuan itu sejak aku lahir, mungkin itu warisan dari nenekku. Namun, meskipun aku dipanggil cenayang, itu bukan berarti aku bisa meramal atau melihat masa depan, aku hanya dapat melihat masa lalu seseorang, jika bersentuhan dengan benda milik orang tersebut. Karenanya, dulu aku sering membantu kepolisian di tempat ini dalam menguak kasus pembunuhan." Jelasku panjang lebar.

Dapat kulihat bahwa teman-temanku terkejut dengan penjelasanku,

"Tapi bagaimana gadis itu bisa mengetahui hal ini?" batinku.

**End Temari POV's

* * *

**

Sementara teman-temannya terkejut dengan penjelaan dari Temari, pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan menuju arah dimana Sakura pergi.

Ia menemukan gadis itu sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Jadi, kau, ya, orang yang memiliki kemampuan itu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Namun, seperti biasa, gadis itu tak menggubrisnya dan kembali berjalan.

Pemuda itu menggumankan sesuatu yang dapat di dengar oleh telinga Sasuke

"Akhirnya aku menemukannya, nek."

* * *

**-TBC-**

Terima kasih udh baca fic ini..

maaf y, updatenya kelamaan,

aku udh coba bwt fic ini lbh panjang dari biasanya..

kayaknya ini bakal jd chapter terpanjang..

Maaf juga, klu msh ada banyak kekurangan..

semoga kalian suka..

o, y, jgn lupa di review, y?

thx^^


	7. Chapter 6

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku

* * *

**

Sedikit saran, sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu terpaku pada genre, karena pada setiap chapter mungkin akan berbeda-beda genre nya.

Semoga kalian menyukai fic ini..

* * *

Pagi itu, beberapa polisi datang ke danau itu atas perintah gadis berambut coklat yang dikuncir empat. Tubuh gadis kecil yang dikorbankan itu ditemukan dengan kondisi sudah menjadi kerangka. Selain tubuh gadis kecil itu, ditemukan juga beberapa kerangka lainnya yang lebih besar. Akhirnya tubuh-tubuh itupun dimakamka secara benar di pemakaman umum.

Beberapa wajah teman-teman gadis bermata turquoise itu menjadi pucat, bahkan gadis bermata lavender yang merupakan teman dekatnya hampir pingsan. Gadis bernama Temari ini dapat melihat kerangka-kerangka itu dengan tenang, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini. Namun, tak hanya gadis itu yang terlihat tenang, seorang gadis dengan penampilan dan perawakan yang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya juga melihat kerangka itu dengan ekspresi yang datar, seakan ia tak melihat apa-apa.

"Baiklah, arigato gozai masu , Temari-san." Bungkuk inspektur kepolisian.

"Iya, sama-sama." Ujar Temari.

"Loh, Temari, kok orang itu bisa tahu namamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, kan, kalau dulu aku suka membantu kepolisian di kota ini." Jawab Temari dingin.

"Ta-tapi, Te-temari hebat, ya. Bi-bisa tahan melihat kerangka seperti itu." Puji Hinata dengan wajah yang masih pucat.

"Ah, tidak juga." Temari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya tersipu, "Lagi pula bukankah ada satu orang lagi yang tahan melihat kerangka-kerangka itu."

Temari menunjuk orang yang ia maksud dengan bola matanya dan menghampirinya.

Ia menepuk pundak gadis berambut merah muda itu, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Temari yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." Ucap Temari seraya tersenyum manis.

Gadis itu sepintas terlihat terkejut lalu ia mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Tak banyak yang menyadari ekspresi gadis itu selain Temari yang berada di dekatnya dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis itu, serta seorang pemuda berambut merah yang bersembunya di balik pohon.

* * *

Perjalanan hari itu kembali dilanjutkan walaupun terjadi sedikit kekacaun pada pagi harinya.

Murid-murid Konoha Private School masuk ke dalam bus masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat dimana terdapat bangunan-bangunan kuno dan patung-patung berbentuk singa yang cukup besar. Di tempat ini, murid-murid di beri kebebasan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri. Tanpa perintah dari guru mereka, mereka sudah berpencar menuju tempat yang berbeda-beda bersama dengan teman-temannya. Namun, ada seorang gadis bermata emerald yang berjalan sendirian menuju arah dimana tak ada seorangpun yang kesana, seseorang dengan mata onyx menangkap sosok itu.

"Teman-teman, kalian berjalan saja ketempat yang kalian suka. Aku mau melihat kesana dulu." Ujar pemuda itu sebelum berlari ke arah yang ia tunjuk.

"Hey!" panggil Naruto, tetapi Sasuke yang sudah berlari jauh darinya tak mendengar suaranya, "Ada apa, sih dengannya?".

* * *

**Sasuke POV's**

Aku berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis yang berada tak jauh di depanku.

Tempat yang terkesan kuno ini terlihat cocok dengan gadis berpenampilan gothic itu.

Aku berjalan di sebuah gang kecil dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu bata di sebelah kiri dan kananku.

Gadis di depanku berjalan dengan yakin seakan mengenal baik tempat ini. Setiap tikungan ia lewati tanpa ragu. Tempat ini bagaikan labirin, jika aku kehilangan dia, mungkin aku tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Akhirnya aku keluar dari gang kecil itu, tempat kuberdiri saat ini sepertinya adalah pusat dari kota tua ini. Tempat ini dikelilingi oleh gedung-gedung tua yang masih kokoh berdiri, terdapat patung besar di tengah-tengah bangunan ini. Patung itu berbentuk laki-laki bersayap dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan perisai di tangan kiri, seperti malaikat, di dekat patung itu juga terdapat patung singa bersayap yang terkesan angkuh dari gayanya. Selain itu, tempat ini begitu sepi, tak ada seorangpun disini selain kami berdua.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan disini?" batinku.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi kabur akibat kabut yang datang entah dari mana. Saat kabut itu menghilang pemandangan dihadapanku berubah.

Tempat yang semula sepi itu berubah menjadi ramai, banyak orang berlalu lalang disana dengan memakai pakaian Inggris, seakan tempat ini kembali ke tahun 1950-an.. Banyak orang berjualan, banyak anak-anak kecil yang bermain, ada juga ibu-ibu yang berbelanja.

"Dimana ini?" pikirku.

Aku berlari dari keramaian itu, mencari ruang yang lebih bebas untuk melihat. Aku sampai disebuah tempat yang tak terlalu ramai, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar aku dapat berpikir jernih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berada di sini?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan lembut, suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku.

Aku melihat sumber suara itu dan menemukan 2 sosok pria dan wanita. Keduanya berambut raven dan bermata onyx seperti diriku, aku berlari kearah 2 sosok itu berada.

Aku tak peduli bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini sekarang, satu-satunya pikiranku saat ini adalah aku ingin menghampiri mereka. Semakin aku berlari, kedua sosok itu semakin menjauh, tapi aku tak menyerah, aku menambah kecepatan lariku. Nafasku mulai memburu, aku mulai kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari, tapi aku tetap memaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak. Aku merasa semakin dekat dengan kedua sosok itu.

Akhirnya sosok dihadapanku itu berhenti, akupun berhenti berlari. Dengan gontai aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Kami semakin dekat, aku mengulurkan tanganku, berusaha untuk menyentuh mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san.." paggilku lirih.

Tanganku hampir menggapai mereka... hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi..

**Greeeppp!**

Aku merasa seseorang mencengkram tanganku,

"Sakura?".

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi kabur, pemandangan dihadapanku kembali berubah.

Aku berbalik kearah dimana kaa-san dan tou-sanku tadi berada, tetapi mereka telah menghilang, dan yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah jurang.

Aku berada tepat dimulut jurang itu, jika saja Sakura tak menghentikanku, mungkin...

Aku bergidik ngeri, aku tak ingin melanjutkan pikiranku tadi.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku akhirnya saat kami sudah menjauh dari mulut jurang itu.

"Daerah terlarang dari kota tua itu." Ucapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku.

"ilusi." Jawabnya singkat, dan itu sama sekali tak menjelaskan apapun.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku kembali meminta penjelasan.

"Yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi." Ujarnya kembali seraya berjalan membelakangiku.

Aku berusaha menyamai langkahnya yang cukup cepat.

"Jadi, dari mana datangnya ilusi itu?" aku merasa bodoh bertanya kepadanya terus-menerus, tapi aku merasa ia memiliki semua jawaban dari semua hal ini.

"Kabut." Jawabnya, "Kabut itu membawa ilusi kepada orang-orang yang berhati lemah. Karena hatimu yang lemah itulah, kamu berilusi melihat dua orang yang kau sayangi itu.".

Akhirnya pertanyaankupun terjawab, "Apa kau tak terkena ilusi?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya sejenak, matanya menerawang gedung tua yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kami,

_"Entahlah."_

ia berkata lirih, hampir tak terdengar. Ia kembali berjalan dengan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Kami kembali memasuki kota tua itu, kami melewati jalan yang berliku-liku.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya, kembali berada dihadapanku.

Ia berdiri dihadapan kami seraya bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan wajahnya memandang kami.

"Wah, wah, kau baik sekali nona, menolong temanmu seperti itu."

Orang berambut merah itu mendekati Sakura, tangannya menggenggam rambut Sakura yang panjang. Ia membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mencium rambut merah muda itu, seakan memberi salam. Aku tersentak kaget melihat tindakkan pemuda itu. Namun, gadis itu tak bereaksi sedikitpun dan kembali berjalan. Pemuda itu tetap diam ditempatnya berdiri tanpa bergerak dari posisinya tadi.

Aku segera menyusul Sakura seraya memandang pemuda itu sekilas, dapat kulihat sekilas bahwa pemuda itu menyeringai.

Kami kembali berjalan menelusuri kota ini, aku ingin bertanya tentang pemuda yang kulihat tadi, tetapi aku mengurungkan niatku.

* * *

Kami berjalan hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan rombongan kami.

Naruto dan yang lainnya sepertinya sudah bersenang-senang, semua itu terlukis diwajah mereka.

Namun, yang sepertinya benar-benar menikmati perjalanan ini adalah Sai, ia pasti telah mengumpulkan banyak foto untuk ia lukis.

"Hey! Sasuke!" panggil pemuda bermbut kuning dengan semangat.

Aku menghampiri mereka.

* * *

Kami kembali ke hotel tempat kami menginap. Matahari hampir terbenam, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menghirup udara sore ini.

Aku memasuki hutan kecil yang tak jauh dari hotel tempat kami menginap.

Di musim dingin seperti ini, keindahan hutan ini jadi tak terlihat.

Aku melihat jejak sepatu di atas salju putih ini, tanpa sadar aku mengikuti jejak sepatu itu hingga mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara.

Awalnya aku bermaksud untuk tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, tetapi saat aku melihat kedua orang itu, aku berubah pikiran.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari mereka. Kedua orang itu adalah pemuda berambut merah yang berada di kota tua tadi dan Sakura.

"Jadi, kau memang mendapatkannya dari dia, kan?" Tanya pemuda itu, tetapi Sakura tak menjawabnya.

"Hei, jawablah! Jangan kira aku percaya jika kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mengenalku." Pemuda itu tetap terlihat tenang menghadapi Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Apa? Apa Sakura mengenalnya?" tanyaku dalam hati.

_"Sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi disana?"_ tiba-tiba saja suara Sakura yang lirih terdengar oleh telingaku.

Gadis itu dan pemuda bermbut merah melihat ke arah pohon dimana aku bersembunyi, dengan terpaksa aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi kau ini benar-benar ingin tahu tentang gadis ini, ya?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada melecehkan.

Aku tak menggubrisnya, "Siapa kau itu sebenarnya?".

"Oh, iya, aku belum perkenalkan diri padamu, ya. Namaku Sasori." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Akulah yang seharusnya memiliki kekuatan itu, bukan nona Sakura ini.". Ia menyeringai.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Mmm.." Pemuda bernama Sasori itu tampak berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah akan kuceritakan asal Sakura tak keberatan."

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu singkat dan datar.

* * *

**Flashback..**

**10 tahun yang lalu..**

Hari yang cerah untuk berjalan-jalan. Banyak bunga sakura bermekaran. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan terdapat pohon sakura. Suhu udara yang hangat membuat suasana musim semi semakin terasa. Burung-burung kecil berterbangan seraya berkicau menyambut tibanya hari ini. Bunga sakura yang berwarna merah muda melambangkan keceriaan, seperti senyum yang terlukis pada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian. Taman yang luas ini dihiasi dengan berbagai tumbuhan hijau dan pohon Sakura.

Taman itu berbentuk lingkaran sebagai pusat taman dengan pohon Sakura yang mengitarinya. Pusat taman itu memiliki 4 cabang yang akan membawa kita ke bagian lain dari taman itu. Bangku-bangku berwarna putih mengitari air mancur yang berada di pusat taman itu. Tempat yang sangat tepat untuk menikmati pemandangan musim semi, seperti yang dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Nenek yang berdiri disebelah anak laki-laki itu mengandeng tangan kecil milik cucu kesayangannya itu. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengitari taman, hari sudah hampir gelap saat mereka kembali ke pusat taman itu berada.

Sang nenek menatap cucunya lembut, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang berdiri sendirian menatap pohon Sakura.

Seingat nenek itu, gadis itu sudah berada disana sejak ia dan cucunya baru tiba ke taman ini. Dan posisi gadi itu tak berubah, ia memandang pohon sakura itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hai." Sapanya pada gadis kecil itu, gadis itu hanya melihatnya sebentar dan kembali menata pohon Sakura itu.

Nenek itu terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum lembut, "Namamu Sakura, ya?" tanyanya kembali.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut, "Dari mana kau tahu?".

_"Bukankah di dunia ini terdapat sesuatu yang tak bisa kita ketahui dengan akal sehat."_

Nenek itu membungkuk dan mengusap lembut kepala gadis kecil itu, "oh, iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Chiyo. Panggil saja Chiyo-obaachan. Dan ini cucuku, ia lebih tua darimu, namanya Sasori."

**Sasori POV's**

Aku memandang gadis itu, aku akui ia gadis yang manis. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang melambai-lambai disapu angin. Nama Sakura sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang manis, tapi tidak dengan penampilannya yang gelap.

Gadis kecil yang sepertinya berumur 6 tahun itu mengenakan bando berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna putih, ia mengenakan gaun hitam panjang selutut dengan bagian tangan yang sedikit mengembang. Di bagian bawah gaun itu terdapat renda-renda berwarna putih. Ia mengenakan kaos kaki berenda berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Selera yang aneh." Pikirku.

Gadis itu tetap saja memandang pohon Sakura itu. Aku dan obaa-chan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang gadis itu lihat, tetapi tak ada yang aneh dengan pohon ini, sama seperti pohon yang lainnya.

Aku perhatikan obaa-chanku, mungkin ia menemui sesuatu. Raut wajah obaa-chan yang semula lembut sedikit berubah, ia seperti terkejut karena sesuatu. Aku mencoba melihatnya kembali, tapi aku tetap tak menemukan apapun.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Obaa-chan mengajakku ke taman itu lagi.

Di sana kami bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu, penampilannya tak jauh berbeda dari kemarin, dan ia tetap saja memandang pohon Sakura itu.

"Obaa-chan, apa sih yang ia lihat itu?" tanyaku pada obaa-chan.

"Mmm..entahlah." Jawab obaa-chan seraya tersenyum, senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Selama berada di taman itu, obaa-chan selalu menemani gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu, sedangkan aku bermain bersama teman-temanku. Sesekali aku melirik Obaa-chan dan Sakura, dapat kulihat mereka membicarakan sesuatu meskipun yang terlihat lebih mendominasi pembicaraan adalah Obaa-chan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "Apa sih yang obaa-chan pikirkan?" gumanku.

"Sasori-nii! Ayo lempar bolanya!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah seperti dirinya.

"Iya."

* * *

Selama beberapa hari ini, aku dan Obaa-chan selalu datang ke tempat ini.

Obaa-cha selalu bersama dengan gadis itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama kami dengan gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerald itu, obaa-chan meninggal.

Sehari sebelum kepergiannya, ia tetap ramah seperti biasanya, ia tertawa dan bermain bersamaku. Ia juga pergi ke taman dan kembali menemui gadis itu, tak ada yang berbeda darinya.

Hanya saja, saat malam tiba, seakan ia sudah mengetahui bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi, ia masuk kekamarku dan merangkulku.

"Sasori, apa kau tahu bahwa di dunia ini terdapat orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang diluar akal sehat manusia?" tanyanya mengawali ceritanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Dan aku adalah salah satunya." Mata Obaa-chan menerewang.

"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Tak banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini."

"Kenapa Obaa-chan baru memberi tahuku sekarang?"

"Karena ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu.".

Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang obaa-chan katakan.

"Obaa-chan. Apa kemampuan obaa-chan dapat di berikan pada orang lain?" tanyaku dengan ragu.

Obaa-chan terlihat terkejut, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Iya."

Tiba-tiba keesokan harinya obaa-chan tertabrak oleh sebuah truck dan tewas seketika.

Aku tak dapat lagi membendung air mataku, air mataku mengalir deras di kedua pipiku, samar-samar dapat kulihat gadis berambut merah muda yang selama seminggu ini terus bersama dengan obaa-chan berdiri di kerumunan orang-orang.

Namun, aku terlalu terkejut untuk mempedulikan dia. Keesokan harinya, aku kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia tetap memandangan pohon Sakura itu. Tanpa basa-basi aku bertanya padanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat itu?"

"Chiyo-obaachan yang tersenyum lembut bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang mendorongnya saat truk itu lewat." Jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"A..a..apa maksudmu? Apa nenekku dibunuh seseorang?"

"Entahlah, yang kutahu roh anak kecil itu mendorong Chiyo-obaachan. Namun, sepertinya Chiyo-obaachan sudah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi dan menerimanya dengan lapang."

Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan aku yang masih terbujur kaku mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Apa gadis itu dapat melihat roh?" batinku heran.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu

_"Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Tak banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan seperti ini._"

_"..." _

_"Obaa-chan. Apa kemampuan obaa-chan dapat di berikan pada orang lain?" _

_"Iya."_

Katak-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku.

**End Sasori POV**

**End Flasback..

* * *

**

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita dari Sasori, tak kusangka hal seperti itu bisa terjadi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Bahwa seharusnya dia tak memiliki kekuatan itu." Ujar Sasori seraya menunjuk batang hidung Sakura.

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Namun, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada sesuatu yang janggal dari cerita pemuda itu, tapi apa? Aku mencoba mengingat cerita pemuda tadi, "Hei, tunggu... aku ingat sekarang.." batinku.

"Tunggu seben-"

"BAKA!" teriak seseorang menyela perkataanku.

Aku memandang sumber suara itu.

"TEMARI?" tanyaku semakin heran.

Pemuda itu cemberut.

"Dasa bodoh. Apa kau pikir nenekmu itu memberikan kekuatannya pada Sakura?" teriak gadis bermata turquoise yang baru tiba itu di depan wajah Sasori.

"Memang sudah jelas begitu, kan." Teriak Sasori tak mau kalah, tiba-tiba saja ketenangannya yang ia pertahankan sejak tadi menghilang.

"Itu tak mungkin, BAKA! Kekuatan seperti itu tak mungkin dapat di berikan pada orang lain." Bentak Temari.

"Tapi, obaa-chan sendiri yang mengatakan kalau itu bisa."

"Ha? Apa kau itu benar-benar bodoh? Aku rasa waktu itu, ia berkata begitu padamu agar kau menemui gadis itu. Karena kalau kau tak mendapat kekuatan itu, kau pasti berpikir kalau orang itu adalah gadis yang bersama-sama dengan nenekmu di taman. Maka jika kau datang padanya dan mendengar ucapanya bahwa nenekmu baik-baik saja, kau akan mempercayainya. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang paling menyadari hal itu." Jelas Temari panjang lebar.

Sasori tampak telah kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Te..Temari, kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu? Apa kau kenal dengannya? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Aku melontarkan semua pertanyaan dibenakku.

"Hmm.. Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku itu cenayang. Aku bisa melihat masa lalu seseorang hanya dengan menyentuh barang orang tersebut, dan aku pernah menyentuh barang Sakura karena secara kebetulan aku sekamar dengannya. Karenanya aku dapat mengetahui hal itu. Lalu-"

"Jadi, apa maksudmu, itu adalah kekuatan ia sendiri?" sela Sasori.

"Iya, dia telah memiliki kekuatan itu bahkan sebelum ia bertemu denganmu dan nenekmu." gumanku.

Sasori dan Temari menatapku heran, sedangkan gadis itu tak merubah raut wajahnya.

"Menurut ceritamu itu, bukankah saat pertama kali kau melihatnya, ia mengenakan pakaian hitam. Aku pernah mendengar dari bibinya kalau ia selalu mengenakan pakaian hitam sejak insiden yang terjadi pada orang tuanya, dan ia telah memiliki kemampuan seperti itu sejak sebelum insiden itu. Bukankah dengan itu jelas kalau saat kau bertemu dengannya ia sudah memiliki kemampuannya itu." Jelasku.

Aku melirik gadis bermata emerald itu, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Namun, dari sorot matanya aku merasa seakan ia menganggapku telah melakukan suatu kejahatan.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin lebih mengenalmu saja, apa itu salah?" batinku, walaupun aku tahu bahwa tatapannya itu mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menunduk, menyesali perbuatan bodohnya.

Temari menghela nafas, "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau bertindak tanpa berpikir dahulu." Ujarnya bijak.

Aku mangangguk setuju dengan ucapannya, tetapi pertanyaanku masih belum terjawab, "Apa kau mengenalnya, Temari?"

"Tentu saja, ia itu sepupuku." Jawabnya singkat.

Ha? Aku terkejut mendengarnya, tak kusangka bahwa ia adalah sepupu Temari.

Hari ini terlalu banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpahku.

Apa lagi yang akan terjadi besok?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Bagi yang bertanya cenayang itu apa..**

Cenayang itu adalah orang yang biasanya dapat melihat masa depan, seperti meramal..

Biasanya mereka harus bertemu langsung dengan orang tersebut atau melalui benda orang tersebut..

Namun, ada juga cenayang yang dapat melihat masa lalu..

Cenayang biasanya disebut juga peramal..

(Maaf, kalau mungkin ada yang salah dari penjelasan ini.. ini semua cuma hal yang aku tahu ^^)

* * *

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca fic ini..

Tolong di review lagi ya?

Maaf kalau masih ada banya kesalahan n update nya kelamaan..

gtw kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai kehabisan ide n males ngetik..

gomen..

Tapi setidaknya udh lbh panjang dari biasanya kan? walau g sepanjang yang chapter sebelumnya.. ^^

dari pada itu...

Semoga kalian suka cerita ini..

Tolong kasih saran juga, y?

Thx.. ^^

* * *

**Untuk review yang g bisa aku bales lewat message:**

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak atas semua review kalian,

dan tetap baca n nge-review, y? ^^

thx..


	8. Chapter 7

**The Dark Girl  
**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**

* * *

**

**Sedikit catatan sebelum membaca:**

**Untuk di chapter ini, tak ada genre romence-nya, lebih kepada genre friendship dan sedikit horror (tp sama sekali tidak seram).. **

**untuk yang menantikan romence-nya haraplah bersabar sebentar. Untuk beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin ada walau tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlihat ada unsur romance-nya, karena jujur saja, rasanya saya tidak berbakat menulis adegan romance. Tapi akan tetap saya usahakan supaya terlihat.. **

**Dan di chapter 7 ini, yang lebih mendominasi cerita adalah Sai, dan cerita ini akan lebih berpengaruh untuk chapter selanjutnya dibandingkan dengan chapter 5 (kalau tidak salah) yang dulu itu. **

**Semoga kalian suka.. ^^  
**

* * *

Hari sudah gelap dan suara-suara hewan malam mulai terdengar, sang bulan purnama telah menampakkan dirinya di langit malam. Murid-murid Konoha Private School telah beristirahat di kamar hotel tempat mereka menginap beberapa hari ini.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan yang lainnya, pemuda berambut emo itu cukup beruntung dapat sekamar dengan 2 teman dekatnya, yang cerewet dan yang selalu membawa kamera kemanapun ia pergi. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sai. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sudah tertidur di ranjangnya seraya memeluk gulingnya erat-erat. Sambil tersenyum jahil, Sai memfoto Naruto yang sedang berpose seperti itu. Tentu saja, pemuda bernama Naruto itu tak menyadarinya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius sambil menatap langit-langit kamar hingga…

"Wuaaaa~"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu terlonjak kaget, sedangkan Naruto segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak kalah kaget dengan Sasuke, ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya seraya menunggu kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa, Sai? Kau mengangetkan aku saja." Protes Sasuke kesal.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditanya tak menjawab, ia hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kameranya yang sekarang telah berada di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah pucat. Pemuda bermata onyx dan pemuda bermata biru langit itu menatap temannya heran. Naruto mencoba mengambil kamera itu dan memperhatikan apa yang aneh dengan kamera ini. Matanya yang bergerak-gerak berhenti saat melihat foto yang terpasang pada layar kamera itu.

Seketika matanya birunya terbelalak dan tubuhnya bergidik, "S-sai, i-ini apa?" tanya Naruto seraya menelan liurnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia mengambil kamera itu dan melihat foto yang diambil oleh temannya itu. Itu adalah foto yang diambil saat mereka berada di kota tua tadi siang. Namun, anehnya di foto ini terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tatapan yang kosong dan dingin, tak ada cahaya kehidupan disana. Sedangkan dari kepala mengalir darah yang cukup banyak. Gadis itu sedang berjalan. Dan terlebih lagi, pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan terasa tak asing di mata ketiga pemuda itu.

Suasana di kamar itu menjadi hening sejenak hingga salah satu dari mereka membuka pembicaraan.

"S-Sai, ku-kurasa kameramu ini harus segera di buang. Se-sepertinya kameramu kena kutuk, Sai." Kata Naruto hati-hati dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak akan! Itu kamera kesayanganku." Protes Sai tak terima dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Jangan konyol, Naruto! Hapus saja fotonya." Saran Sasuke dengan santai.

"Kau benar juga, Sasuke." Naruto menunjukan senyum khasnya dengan wajah yang tetap pucat.

Tanpa berlama-lama Sai segera mengambil kameranya dan menghapus foto tersebut. Sai mencoba melihat hasil pengambilan gambarnya lagi dan tak menemukan foto gadis itu lagi. Merekapun dapat bernafas lega.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Pagi ini langit sedikit tak bersahabat, hujan turun dengan cukup deras, padahal rencananya hari ini mereka akan berkunjung ke sebuah tempat pemakaman kuno yang berada di Sunagakure ini. Dengan berat hati merekapun mengurungkan niat mereka. Sebagai gantinya mereka mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan yang tidak terlalu besar, yang berada tak jauh dari hotel mereka.

Guru-guru terlihat akrab dengan penghuni dan perawat di panti asuhan ini, tampaknya mereka sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini. Di tempat ini tak ada hal yang terlalu menarik, selain bentuk bangunan dan perabotannya yang sangat klasik sehingga membuat kesan tersendiri bagi murid-murid Konoha Private School. Ukiran-ukiran yang terdapat pada pintu, meja, kursi, lemari, dan tangga sangat indah. Jika, diperhatika panti asuhan ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah istana mini zaman Inggris kuno. Sayangnya, dibeberapa bagian sudut-sudut tempat ini terlihat sudah rusak dan penuh dengan debu. Namun, itu tak menghilangkan keindahan tempat ini, terlebih lagi bagi orang yang sangat mencintai seni, seperti Sai.

Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum itu menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dengan mata onyxnya, matanya terbelalak kagum melihat setiap ukiran yang ada, bahkan dilangit-langit ruanganpun terdapat banyak ukiran yang sangat indah. Tanpa komando dari siapapun, ia segera memfoto setiap sudut ruangan itu dengan kamera kesayangannya itu. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap setiap sudut dan orname-ornamen yang berada di ruangan itu dengan takjub.

Bahkan pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Sasuke yang selalu bersikap dinginpun terlihat takjub dengan tempat ini. Sesekali pemuda itu mencuri pandang melihat gadis bermata emerald yang selama ini telah membuat hal-hal menarik terjadi di sekitarnya. Sasuke dapat melihat kekaguman gadis itu terhadap tempat ini, meskipun ekspresinya tak banyak berubah.

Pemandangan ini berhasil menyita perhatian murid-murid, keheningan menyusup di ruang yang terbilang mungil, tetapi memilik kesan klasik yang indah itu.

"Kukira tempat ini lebih cocok di jadikan hotel mewah." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba yang disusul oleh anggukkan beberapa anak.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara melihat-lihat bangunan panti asuhan itu. Mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang gedung ini. Anak-anak yang tinggal disana terlihat sedang bermain dengan ceria di taman belakang. Anak-anak ini terdiri dari anak-anak kecil hingga remaja, mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Tatkala sesekali Sai memfoto anak-anak itu saat sedang bermain.

Mereka kembali mengelilingi tempat itu, mulai dari dapur, lapangan, ruang makan, ruang bersama, hingga kamar para penghuni panti asuhan ini. Saat matahari telah berada tepat di atas mereka, mereka memasukki ruang makan yang luas dan makan bersama anak-anak panti tersebut. Mereka makan bersama di sebuah meja panjang, sedangkan para suster dan guru, makan di meja lainnya yang lebih kecil dari pada meja anak-anak itu.

"Maaf, apa setelah ini aku boleh melihat-lihat tempat ini sekali lagi?" tanya Sai denga hati-hati tanpa menghilangkan senyum palsu dari wajahnya.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Shizune sang pendamping murid-murid selama fieldtrip ini memberi persetujuan. Tak ingin membuang kesempatan ini, pemuda berambut pendek berwarna gelap itu menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat dan kembali melihat-lihat gedung itu sendirian. Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkahlaku temannya itu yang sangat mencintai seni.

"SUSTER!" Teriak seorang anak memecahkan keheningan.

Semua mata tertuju pada anak kecil itu, anak itu menunjuk salah satu suster di tempat itu yang baru saja datang. Beberapa pasang mata dari murid-murid itu membulat melihat sosok yang ditunjuk oleh anak itu.

"Suster Kurenai!" teriak anak-anak panti itu serempak.

Semua murid yang telah mengenal Kurenai sangat terkejut melihat mantan guru mereka menjadi suster di panti asuhan ini. Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat pendek dan bermata gelap berlari dan memeluk Kurenai.

"Ma-Matsuri?" seru Kurenai terkejut.

"Suster, ada apa dengan kakak laki-laki yang tadi?".

Tiba-tiba, gadis kecil bernama Matsuri itu berkata demikian, membuat semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

Kurenai pun mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Kurenai lembut.

"Kenapa kakak itu selalu diikuti gadis manis berambut orange panjang kemanapun ia pergi?" tanyanya polos.

Semua terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis kecil itu terkecuali Sakura tentunya. Seingat mereka tak ada gadis berambut orange panjang yang mengikuti Sai. Naruto yang merasakan suatu firasat tak enak segera meninggalkan makananya mengejar Sai, Sasuke yang merasakan hal yang sama segera berlari menyusul kedua temannya itu. Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap kedua pemuda tampan itu dengan heran.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang panjang menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan kosong dari meja makan yang terletak paling pojok. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, tetapi tak ada yang memperhatikan rautnya itu. Sungguh tak dapat di tebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini.

.

.

.

Cahaya dari sebuah kamera sesekali menerangi ruangan yang bercahaya redup itu. Sai dengan sigap layaknya seorang profesional memfoto barang-barang properti di rumah itu yang belum ia foto. Salah satu hasil foto yang paling ia sukai adalah sebuah foto bergambar patung kecil berupa malaikat berambut panjang berjubah panjang yang anggun dengan sayap terbentang lebar seakan ingin terbang, dengan selendang yang melilit tubuhnya. Beserta seekor burung err.. phoenix yang hinggap di lengan tangan kanannya yang terangkat dengan sayap membentang lebar dan kepala terangkat. Sungguh cantik.

Sai tak henti-henti nya memandang foto itu, "sungguh suatu maha karya yang sangat indah." guman Sai.

Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menarik lengan kemejanya. Sai sedikit menunduk saat melihat seseorang yang menariknya tadi, orang itu lebih pendek dari Sai. Sai memperhatikan sosok itu, ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

"Hei!" Sapa orang itu menyadarkan Sai dari lamunannya.

"H-hai." Balas Sai kaku.

"Hai, namaku Sasame. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Sai. Salam kenal." Sambut Sai seraya tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Gadis di hadapannya itu berambut orange panjang dan bermata coklat, ia mengenakan topi kupluk yang menutupi rambut bagian atasnya. Ia memakai kaos dengan jaket sebagai luarannya dan celana jeans panjang yang melebihi mata kakinya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Sai.

"Sai, temani aku kehalaman belakang, ya?"

Dengan cepat ia mencengkram lengan Sai dan menariknya menuju taman sebelum Sai sempat mengatakan apapun. Gadis itu duduk di atas tumpukan salju putih seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kanvas dari dalam tasnya, ia juga mengeluarkan segala peralatan lukis lainnya. Ia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan melukis.

"Kau suka melukis?"

"Ya," gadis itu mengangguk.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Sai memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak, aku tinggal di Otogakure. Aku sedang berkunjung kesini bersama sekolahku." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kertas kanvas kecilnya.

Sai mengangkat alisnya, seingatnya tak ada sekolah lain yang berkunjung ke panti asuhan ini selain sekolah mereka.

"Kau sekolah dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Konoha Private School." Jawabnya ringan.

Sedangkan Sai semakin heran, ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya. Sai mengintip lukisan Sasame, dapat ia lihat gadis berambut orange itu sedang menggambar sebuah pohon cemara yang besar di tengah-tengah kertas kanvasnya dengan seekor anak rusa putih yang sedang tertidur dibawahnya.

Sai mengernyitkan alisnya, "Dimana kau melukis ini?".

Sasame memandang Sai dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja di tempat ini. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang memperhatikan tempat itu?" ujarnya dengan nada heran seraya menunjuk tumpukkan salju puti polos didepannya, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh Sai.

.

.

.

"Kurenai-sensei?" panggil Kiba tak percaya.

Teman-teman yang lainnyapun tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan mantan guru mereka.

"Ke-kenapa sensei bisa berada disini?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Ooo.. rupanya hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, ya?" Kurenai tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan murid-muridnya, "Yah, setelah Asuma meninggal, aku mengabdikan diriku kepada anak-anak panti asuhan ini. Terlebih lagi, sekolah kita ini sering sekali berkunjung dan menyumbang untuk tempat ini. Karenanya, tak sulit bagiku untuk mendekatkan diri dengan anak-anak dan suster-suster lainnya." Jelas Kurenai yang disusul oleh anggukkan dari murid-muridnya.

Sedangkan beberapa murid yang tak mengenalnya, seperti Temari dan Sakura, hanya melanjutkan makan siangnya. Temari adalah murid pindahan dari Suna saat ia duduk di grade 11, tepat beberapa hari sebelum kepindahannya Kurenai telah berhenti mengajar, karenanya ia tak mengenal Kurenai. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tenten yang duduk disebelahnya bahwa beliau adalah istri dari mendiang Asuma, Temari menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

Sedangkan beberapa anak yang akrab dengan Kurenai, bercakap-cakap melepas rindu pada guru kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

"NARUTO!" panggil seorang pemuda bermata onyx kepada temannya yang sedang berlari.

"Hei, tunggu!" Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menggapai lengan sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda bermata biru itu berbalik an memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh! Akhirnya terkejar juga. Kau ini kenapa sih?" keluh Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja... err.. aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak." Naruto terlihat bingung untuk menyampaikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan tenang, "Entah mengapa, setelah melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, rasanya bukan tidak mungkin jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh."

"Ayo, cari Sai!"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau berbakat melukis, Sasame." Puji Sai tulus membuat gadis disebelahnya itu tersipu malu.

_Walaupun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh denganmu, Sasame_, sambungnya dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak makan? Tadi aku tak melihatmu di ruang makan." Sai kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya, aku tidak lapar. Aku tadi hanya masuk sebentar ke ruang itu dan segera keluar lagi." Jawabnya seraya masih berkonsentrasi dengan lukisannya.

"Kau membawa kamera, apa kau seorang fotografer?"

Sai menatap kameranya sesaat, "Tidak, aku sama sepertimu, murid Konoha Private School.".

Sekarang gadis itu menatap Sai dengan membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap gadis itu tak percaya.

"Ya, sama denganku. Aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini.

"Wah, benarkah? Padahal aku merasa diriku cukup terkenal di sekolah." Jawabnya becanda seraya tertawa, Saipun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

"Matsuri, ayo kembalilah ketempat makananmu dulu, ya?" Perintah Kurenai dengan lembut.

Namun, gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya seraya memainkan rambutnya.

"Kurenai-sensei, apa anak ini ada sedikit err.. bermasalah?" bisik Ino merasa sedikit tak enak, ia teringat apa yang Matsuri katakan saat bertemu Kurenai tadi, tetapi beberapa orang yang duduk di dekatnya cukup jelas mendengar perkataannya.

"Ya, dia ini agak pendiam dan pikirannya memang sulit ditebak, tapi ia seperti anak lainnya, kok." Jawab Kurenai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan.

"Maaf." Ujar Ino pelan.

"Tak apa, Yamanaka."

"Matsuri-chan, ayo kita makan bersama!" Ajak seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Matsuri seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Matsuri hanya memperhatikan tangan temannya dengan tatapan bingung. Beberapa anak-anak lainnya ikut menghampiri Matsuri dan mengajaknya untuk kembali makan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Matsuri tetap keras kepala tak mau beranjak dari pangkuan Kurenai. Namun, teman-temannya tetap sabar menghadapinya, mereka tersenyum tulus pada Matsuri yang keras kepala. Akhirnya dengan ragu ia menyambut uluran temannya itu dan mereka bersama-sama berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka dengan senyum terlukis diwajah mereka.

"Terima kasih, Sari-chan." Ujar Kurenai pada gadis yang pertama kali menghampiri mereka.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Ino dan yang lainnya menatap anak-anak itu dengan penuh kagum, ada rasa hangat di hati mereka melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Bukankah kita harus berteman dengan semua orang sekalipun orang itu berbeda dengan kita?" Kata Kurenai seraya tersenyum bijak seakan dapat membaca pikiran Ino dan yang lainnya.

Hati mereka mencelos mendengarnya, secara tak langsung perkataan itu menghantam telak mereka. Ino mencuri pandang kearah Sakura diam-diam, gadis berambut merah muda itu rupanya tak menyadari apa yang dikatakan Kurenai.

Dipikirannya saat ini telah penuh dengan Matsuri dan teman-temannya. Hatinya terasa galau melihat pemandangan itu, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap dihatinya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

_Apakah itu iri... _

_cemburu... _

_ataukah... _

_bahagia... _

_karena merasa anak itu seperti bagian dari dirnya yang telah lama hilang.._

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Aduh! Kemana sih perginya si Sai itu?" keluh naruto yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Entahlah." Dan jawab Sasuke sama seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Apa ada tempat lain di dalam rumah ini yang akan membuat Sai tertarik?" tanya Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Setahunya Sai hanya tertarik pada ornamen-ornamen dan bentuk bangunan ini, tetapi mereka telah mencarinya hampir di setiap ruangan di tempat ini tapi tidak juga menemukan pemuda itu.

"Ah, dasar Sai bodoh! Dimana sih dia?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Coba kita lihat di halaman belakang." Ajak Sasuke dengan tenang, meskipun ada sedikit kekhawatiran diwajahnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga." Sasame tersenyum puas seraya memandang lukisannya dengan bangga.

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" candanya.

"Iya, bagus." Balas Sai tulus.

"Hehe.. Hei, karena aku sudah selesai melukis, bagaimana kalau kau memfotoku dengan kamera itu?"

"Baiklah, berhubung memory kameraku masih banyak, aku akan memfotomu sampai kau puas.".

Sasame bergaya layaknya model profesional sedangkan Sai memfotonya bagaikan seorang fotografer sungguhan. Setelah selesai mereka kembali duduk diatas salju itu. Gadis itu tertawa dengan riang, wajahnya melukiskan suasana hatinya yang sedang bahagia. Tak pernah ia merasa sesenang ini selama hidupnya. Mereka menatap pemandangan dari tempat mereka duduk, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau seperti salah seorang temanku. Ia juga sangat suka di foto. Hanya saja ia tak bisa melukis." Sai kembali membuka percakapan.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, kan? Ia cukup terkenal di sekolah, beberapa kali ia telah memenangkan kejuaran modern dance." Sai menoleh pada gadis disebelahnya itu.

Gadis itu kembali mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha mengingat nama itu.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf, aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya."

.

.

.

"HATSYII!"

"I-Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Iya, sepertinya aku akan terkena flu." Ujar seraya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Minumlah teh hangat ini, Yamanaka!" Kurenai menyerahkan segelas teh yang masih hangat itu pada ino, uap-uap panasnya menyentuh wajah Ino saat ia hendak meminumnya.

"Uwaa! Hangatnya."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga gerbang menuju halaman belakang." Kata Naruto yang sudah lelah.

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti berlari dan berjalan menuju pintu besar itu.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik telah berlalu, Sai masih saja menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hei, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu, aku ini memang aneh." Gadis itu pura-pura cemberut.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Sai mengatakannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Hahahaha."

Tiba-tiba tawa Sasame meledak. Sai menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Hahaha. Tenanglah, Sai! Kau terlalu serius, aku tak marah padamu, kok." Jelas Sasame.

"Ah, aku masuk duluan, ya? Udara disini semakin dingin saja. Bye." Sambungnya seraya meniup kedua tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan pelan, udara dingin dari luar segera menerpa tubuh kedua pemuda itu. Kedua pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keatas salju yang dingin. Akhirnya mereka menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dicari, Sai. Pemuda itu sedang duduk termenung sendirian dibangku kayu.

"Sai!" panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, hai, Naruto, Sasuke." Sapanya.

"Hah! Dasar kau ini, apa sih yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Tanya Naruto tanpa membalas sapaan Sai.

"Aku tak sendiri, tadi ada yang menemaniku, tapi ia baru saja pergi melalui pintu dimana kau datang tadi." Ujar Sai tetap dengan senyum khasnya.

Alis Naruto dan Sasuke terangkat, seingat mereka, tak ada seorangpun yang mereka temui saat menuju tempat ini.

"Hei, ada apa?" pertanyaan Sai kembali menyadarkan mereka.

"Sai, jangan-jangan yang kau lihat itu hantu." Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Sai berusaha menahan tawa mendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Hei! Jangan tertawa!" protes Naruto.

"Hah, sudahlah, ayo kita masuk! Udara disini semakin dingin." Sasuke terlihat mulai bosan. Mereka bertigapun berjalan menuju pintu belakang itu..

**KRAKK!**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hinata, apa kau tahu dimana gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di pojok sana?" Tanya Kurenai seraya menunjuk kursi tempat Sakura duduk.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu, sensei."

"Biarkan saja, sensei! Anak itu memang aneh, ia lebih suka menyendiri." sahut Ino.

"Iya, sejak kedatangan dia, selalu ada saja kejadian aneh seperti sekarang ini." tambah Kiba.

"Tapi, kurasa ia tidak jahat." bela Temari seraya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sakura menolongnya, "Walaupun memang agak aneh," sambungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

"Yaampun! Kalian ini kan sudah dewasa, kenapa kalian tetap saja seperti anak kecil? Lihat saja anak-anak itu, mereka berteman dengan semuanya, bahkan dengan Matsuri yang agak berbeda dari mereka." tegur Kurenai dengan menatap tajam pada mantan murid-muridnya.

"Dari pada itu, apa kalian tak melihatnya?" tanya Kurenai lagi.

"Tadi, aku melihatnya keluar." jawab Ino lirih.

.

.

.

Suara itu menarik perhatian Naruto dan yang lainnya. Tanpa diberi perintah, Naruto segera berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Sakura?"

Naruto terkejut mendapati gadis itu sedang berdiri bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sejak kapan kau berada disini? Bukankah saat aku meninggalkan ruang makan kau masih berada disana?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Namun, gadis itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto menjadi kesal "HEI, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!".

Bentakkan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Sai yang segera menyusul temannya itu.

"Naruto, ada apa sih teriak-teriak be-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat melihat orang yang sekarang berdiri behadapan dengan Naruto, "Sakura?"

"Sakura, sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?" Sela Sai tiba-tiba.

"Percuma saja kau bertanya padanya Sai. Dia tak akan menjawab." Naruto tersenyum melecehkan, tetapi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Sejak kau memfoto gadis itu, Sasame Fuma." Mata Sai melebar karena terkejut, "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sai tak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin mengenalnya, seharusnya begitu pula dengan kau."

Ketiga pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke selama bberapa detik, lalu kembali menatap Sai, "Apapun yang aku katakan, kau tidak akan mempercayainya. Apa kau tetap ingin mendengarnya?" Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk yakin, meskipun pada akhirnya tetap akan sama.

"Sasame Fuma. Gadis yang kau temui itu, seharusnya ia tidak lagi nyata. 10 tahun lalu adalah saat-saat mengerikan yang telah terkunci rapat-rapat di benak para guru yang waktu itu melihatnya." Sakura memulai ceritanya, ketiga pemuda itu mendengarkannya baik-baik.

"Sasame fuma, ia gadis yang ceria dan baik. Ia sangat populer saat itu, ia memenangkan berbagai perlombaan melukis. Hampir semua orang di sekolahnya saat itu mengenalnya. Banyak yang menyukainya, tapi ada juga yang membencinya, dan pada hari itu hal itu terjadi. Pada hari itu, 10 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti kita, ia melakukan fieldtrip ke tempat ini dan kota tua tempat kita kemarin berada. Saat di kota tua itu, ia mengitari tempat itu sendirian dengan membawa buku sketsa beserta pensil dan penghapus miliknya. Ia sangat kagum dengan pemandangan sekitarnya hingga tak menyadari sekelilingnya. Terdapat tiga orang temannya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya, mereka tidak menyukainya dan mereka berniat menakut-nakuti Sasame Fuma. Namun, tak semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Saat mereka menakutinya -Sasame Fuma- dewa kematian telah berada disampingnya, ia tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang." Naruto dan Sasuke tercengang mendengarnya, tetapi Sai jauh lebih terkejut.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Sai pada akhirnya.

Gadis di hadapannya itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Sejak awal sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tak akan percaya."

"Dia terlihat begitu nyata. Ia juga tak terlihat seperti hantu. Iapun bertingkah layaknya manusia hidup. Apa ia hanya berpura-pura?" Sejujurnya Sai sendiri ragu dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Tidak."

Ketiga pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya pertanda tak mengerti.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

_"Orang yang sudah mati sekalipun terkadang tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah meninggal."_

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang masih tercengang mendengar penjelasan darinya.

.

.

.

Sai terus memikirkan perkataan Sakura, sebesar apapun usahanya, ia tetap tak bisa melupakan perkataan Sakura tadi.

Ia memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan yang menghiasi dinding salah satu ruangan di panti asuhan tersebut. Lukisan disana tak lebih dari coret-coretan yang di gambar oleh anak kecil, itulah yang dipikirkan Sai. Namun, ada sebuah lukisan yang sangat bagus jika dibandingkan dengan lukisan yang lainnya.

_'Snow Deer' _

Sai membaca judul lukisan itu. Sepertinya orang ini tak berbakat memberikan judul, batin Sai. Mata Sai kembali menjelajahi lukisan itu mencari siapa gerangan yang melukisnya, matanya terhenti saat melihat sebuah inisial

_'S.F' _

di sebelah kanan bawah. Sai mengerutkan alisnya, ia merasa pernah melihat lukisan ini sebelumnya, tetapi sepertinya ia melihatnya saat lukisan ini belum selesai.

_'20-12-2000' _

"Apa ini tanggal pembuatannya?" Tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri.

"DOR!"

teriakkan seorang gadis berambut blonde telah mengejutkannya.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Sai? Dari tadi kau terlihat kusut sekali." Kata gadis itu seraya berkacak pinggang.

Sai hanya menggulung senyumnya yang biasa.

"Loh, apa kau sedang melihat lukisan itu? Lukisan yang bagus. Sepertinya sang pelukisnya menuangkan segala perasaannya di dalam lukisan ini. Lihat saja, lukisan ini sungguh terlihat nyata." Komenter gadis itu panjang lebar.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Apa kau tahu siapa yang melukis ini, Ino?" Sai bertanya dengan wajah polos.

Gadis bernama Ino itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, Sai?"

Sai segera tersadar dari pertanyaan bodohnya, "Maaf. Haha.."

"Hei, kalu kau penasaran, kita tanyakan saja pada Kurenai-sensei. Tunggu sebentar!" perintah Ino sebelum berlari meninggalkan Sai.

Bagaimanapun juga Sai merasa yakin bahwa ia pernah melihat lukisan ini sebelumnya, _tetapi jika mengingat tanggal pembuatannya, rasanya mustahil,_ pikir Sai

.

.

.

"Oh.. Lukisan ini yang kau maksud. Ya, aku tahu siapa pemiliknya." Ujar Kurenai.

"Benarkah. Siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Nama pemiliknya adalah Sasame fuma."

Sai membelalakan matanya

"Tapi, ia telah meninggal beberapa jam setelah lukisan ini selesai,"

"Jadi, benar ya, yang dikatakan Sakura?" kata Sai lirih.

Mendengar nama itu, Ino menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan penasaran, tetapi Sai mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5 p.m**

"Begitulah..." Sai menutup ceritanya.

Dengan paksaan dari teman-temannya, Sai menceritakan mengenai gadis bernama Sasame itu. Sai merasa sangat bodoh saat menyadari bahwa Sasame Fuma lah gadis yang berada difoto miliknya saat di kota tua itu dan pakaian yang ia kenakan, tentu saja ia merasa pernah melihatnya, itu adalah seragam lama Konoha Private School. Teman-teman Saipun hampir tak mempercayainya.

"Ini aneh! Sejak kedatangan gadis itu, kejadian-kejadian aneh selalu saja menghantui kita." Celetuk Tenten, dengan segera ia mendapatkan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari teman-temannya. "Maaf!"

"Sepertinya ini hanya kebetulan saja." Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Begitukah menurutmu?" suara seseorang terdengar dari balik tubuh Sasuke, suaranya datar dan lirih, menyebabkan tubuh mereka sedikit bergidik saat mendengarnya.

Sasuke sedikit menggeser posisinya, gadis berambut merah muda itu sekarang terlihat. Ia memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan hampa dan datar, tak ada cahaya yang memantul dimatanya seakan tak ada kehidupan disana. Kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat semakin menambah aura gelap yang berada disekitarnya. Setelah diam beberapa saat, gadis itu berkatah lirih sbelum kembali beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini,

_"Kebetulan hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.. _

_Semua yang terjadi terkait oleh rantai yang dinamakan takdir.._

_Bahkan pertemuan kitapun terjadi untuk suatu hal yang menarik yang tak akan pernah dapat kau bayangkan. "

* * *

_**-TBC-**

**Maaf y, updatenya kelamaan..**

**Aku udh mulai sekolah sekarang, jadinya tak ada banyak waktu untuk buat fanfic..**

**Mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit lebih lama, tapi akan aku usahakan secepat mungkin..**

**Dan tenang aja, meskipun lama, tapi famfic ini akan tetap aku lanjutkan..**

**Jangan lupa tetap di review ya..**

**dan Thx bgt buat yang udh baca n nge-review.. ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Dark Girl**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, dan yang lainnya hanya dapat melihat punggung Sakura yang semakin terlihat menjauh tanpa dapat mempertanyakan maksud ucapannya itu.

"Sai, kau harus segera di doakan! Kau pasti telah melakukan sesuatu sehingga diikuti oleh hantu!" ujar Kiba memecah keheningan.

"Uwaah! Jangan-jangan karena kamera itu. Cepat buang kamera itu!" tambah naruto.

Sai segera memeluk kameranya. "Enak saja!" ujarnya sebelum ia berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya.

Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Sai dan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana, Sai?" panggil Ino seraya mendekatinya.

"Aku… aku hanya ingin berpikir sejenak."

.

.

.

Sai terus berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasame sebelumnya. Ia berniat untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Dan Ino mengikutinya dari belakang, gadis itu tidak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa bahwa ia harus mengikuti Sai.

"Sai!" panggil sebuah suara. Sai segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya hanya terdiam menatap Sai. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara itu.

Gadis berambut orange itu berlari menghampiri Sai dengan panik. Ia terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat, bahkan tubuhnyapun bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang disusul dengan tatapan heran dari Ino.

"Itu! A..ada makhluk hitam mengerikan yang mengejarku. Tolong aku!" pinta Sasame dengan nada memohon.

Sai menatap sekelilingnya, ia tidak melihat apapun. Ia hanya dapat merasakan sebuah angin yang kencang bertiup ke arahnya.

"Sai, sepertinya akan ada badai salju. Kita harus segera kembali," ujar Ino.

Sai menatap sekilas ke arah ino, lalu ia kembali menatap Sasame yang terlihat semakin panik. Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia tidak dapat melihat makhluk itu. Ditengah kepanikkannya ia melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan sebuah bingkai foto dipelukannya dan pakaian serba hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang ramping. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang hijau terlihat sangat dingin. Ia menghampiri Sasame dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasame.

"_Makhluk itu hanya akan memakan jiwa lemah yang tersesat seperti dirimu. Ingatlah kembali kehidupanmu! Jangan lari dari kenyataan dihadapanmu!"_

Sai dan Ino dapat melihat bibir gadis itu bergerak. Namun, mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis itu karena angin yang bertiup sangat kencang.

Sakura memperlihatkan bingkai foto itu pada Sasame. Sai dan Ino yang berada di dekatnya ikut melihat foto itu.

"Mereka teman sekelasku," ujar Sasame. Sai menatap foto itu, bola matanya bergerak menelusuri wajah di foto itu satu-persatu. Sekilas Sai terlihat terkejut, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali seperti biasa. "Disana tidak ada fotomu, Sasame."

"Bicara apa kau. Lihat! Aku berdiri di depan Bu Kurenai," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Angin kembali bertiup dengan kencang, bahkan Ino nyaris terpekik karena terkejut.

Sakura menatap gadis berambut orange itu. Gadis itu merinding melihat tatapan Sakura yang menusuk.

"_Bukalah matamu! Kau tidak akan dapat melihat jika kau terus menutup matamu!" _

Setelah Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. Air mata mengalir diwajah Sasame. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu, air matanya jatuh di foto itu. Ia memeluk bingkai itu dengan erat. Perlahan tubuhnya memudar. Sai terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapanya. Sosok gadis itu perlahan menghilang dari hadapannya dan bingkai foto yang dipegangnya terjatuh di atas tanah yang bersalju. Angin yang semula bertiup kencangpun menghilang menjadi hembusan angin kecil yang hangat.

Sai kembali menatap foto itu. Foto itu sepertinya diambil oleh seseorang 10 tahun lalu. Di foto itu, berdiri beberapa anak berusia 17 tahun dengan pakaian hitam. Di tengah-tengah mereka berdiri Kurenai yang sedang menggenggam sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang digambar oleh Sasame, mungkin Sasame melihat lukisan itu sebagai sosoknya sebelum Sakura menyadarkannya. Foto ini diambil saat Kurenai masih menjadi guru. Namun, semua wajah difoto itu terlihat sedih, bahkan tiga orang berdiri disebelah Kurenai terlihat sedang menangis. Ya, foto ini diambil setelah kematian Sasame yang tragis.

"Anak laki-laki ini," ujar Sai tiba-tiba, "ia adalah kakak angkatku, Shin." Sai menunjuk seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu sebahu.

"Shin adalah teman baik Sasame. Mereka berdua sangat berbakat dalam melukis," jelas Sakura.

"lalu, tiga orang ini adalah orang yang telah membunuh Sasame? Bagaiman ketiga orang itu sekarang?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Mereka telah meninggal. Begitu juga dengan kakakku. Saat kakakku tahu bahwa Sasame meninggal karena mereka, ia membalas ketiga orang itu. Pada akhirnya, setelah ia selesai membalas orang-orang itu, ia membunuh dirinya sendiri," jelas Sai serya menunduk. Ino mengulurkan kedua tangannya hendak merangkul Sai, namun, ia mengurungka niatnya. Ia hanya menepuk pundak Sai dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak apa," kata Sai pada Ino seraya tersenyum.

"Jadi, inikah mengapa aku bisa melihat Sasame sedangkan yang lain tidak? Apa ini karena ada hubungannya dengan kakakku," tanya sai. Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Sai sempat mengira bahwa gadis itu tidak akan menjawabnya. Saat ia hendak berbalik, ia mendengar gadis itu berkata dengan lirih.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Bahwa sebuah pertemuan terjadi bukanlah karena sebuah kebetulan, melainkan karena sebuah ikatan yang disebut takdir."

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Hari ini, murid-murid Konoha private School akan pulang dari perjalanan field trip mereka dengan menaikki pesawat.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sudah terbangun dari tidurnya akibat dengkuran yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Ia menatap kesal temannya itu sambil menghela napas. Ia membuka tirai jendela dan melihat keluar. Dihadapannya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda yang panjang. Gadis itu sedang menatap langit dengan tatapannya yang dingin. Wajahnya tak memancarkan ekspresi sedikitpun.

Sasuke segera mengambil jaket dan sandalnya, ia segera melompat keluar melalui jendela itu dan menghampiri gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Sakura!" panggilnya.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu ia kembali menatap langit pagi yang cerah tak berawan.

"Wah, langitnya bersih tak berawan, semoga saja perjalanan pulang nanti akan baik-baik saja," ujar Sasuke lagi.

"Langit yang bersih tanpa awan bukan berarti suatu tanda yang baik. Langit seperti itu bagaikan kanvas putih yang belum dinodai oleh cat, dan pelukisnyalah yang akan menentukan apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap kanvas itu, akankah kanvas itu akan menghasilkan sebuah karya yang indah ataukah sebaliknya."

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri, tanpa mereka sadari terdapat seorang gadis bercepol dua yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan bunga yang ada di tanganya. Gadis itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia melamun sambil sesekali memutar-mutar bunga ditangannya.

Tiga orang sahabatnya menghampiri gadis itu dengan cemas.

"Tenanglah, Tenten! Semua akan baik-baik saja!" hibur salah seorang temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Iya. Lihat aja! Langitnya saja cerah, penerbangannya pasti akan berjalan lancar," tambah Temari.

Tenten hanya tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, murid-murid Konoha Private School menaiki pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi. Satu-persatu murid konoha memasuki pesawat itu, ada yang sambil mengobrol dengan teman mereka, ada juga yang sibuk memainkan telpon genggam miliknya, tak terkecuali Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pesawat ini jatuh?" ujar Tenten histeris.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bicara seperti itu!" balas Naruto.

"Tenang saja! Semua akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Neji, berusaha menenangkan Tenten.

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada badai? Bagaimana kalau pesawatnya rusak? Aku gak mau mati!" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negative itu.

Teman-temannya berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka saling bercanda dan tertawa sembari menaikki pesawat itu, tanpa menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi di wajah Sakura yang berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, pesawat itupun lepas landas. Naruto dan murid-murid lainnya duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing dengan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di pinggang mereka. Wajah Tenten memucat. Pikiran-pikiran negative menghantui dirinya. Ia segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Disisi lain, Sakura yang duduk sendiri di depan Sasuke dan Naruto menatap keluar jendela. Ekspresinya datar dan pandangan matanya kosong, seakan ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian, gadis itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

Seketika itu juga, pesawat itu menjadi tenang. Tak ada suara percakapan sedikitpun. Bahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa diampun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah asap hitam melayang-layang di badan pesawat itu. Namun, tidak ada yang melihat hal itu selain dia. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dari pinggangnya. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

"…ke"

"…suke"

"Sasuke!"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Entah sejak kapan aku tertidur. Saat mataku sudah mulai dapat melihat dengan jelas, aku melihat wajah Sakura di depanku. Ia sedang berdiri dan menatapku dengan mata emeraldnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku akhirnya setelah dapat mengontrol diriku kembali. Ia hendak menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Namun, aku menahannya dengan mencengkram lengannya. Di saat bersamaan, kapal itu bergoncang. Tanpa sengaja kepala kami saling terbentur dan wajahnya tepat berada di depanku hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Wajahku terasa agak panas.

Gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedikitpun. Kulitnya yang putih dan bola mata emeraldnya yang dingin membuatku sedikit merinding. Ia sangat cantik, aku akui itu, namun, disaat bersamaan, terkadang ia terlihat menakutkan. Bola matanya yang dingin dan tak memancarkan sinar kehidupan seakan menarikku kedalamnya.

Saat tersadar, aku segera melepaskan tanganku yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya.

"Maaf!" ujarku lirih.

"Lihatlah!" ujarnya seraya menjauhkan dirinya.

Barulah aku menyadari keadaan di sekitarku. Semua orang sedang tertidur. Pantas saja tak ada yang berteriak saat kapal tadi bergoncang. Aku berjalan menuju tempat teman-temanku yang lainnya untuk memastikan apakah mereka semua benar-benar tertidur.

Sayangnya, apa yang kutakutkan terjadi, mereka semua tertidur. Bahkan pramugari dan pramugara yang bertugaspun tertidur. Aku berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. _Ada semuanya tertidur?_

"Semua yang berada di pesawat ini tertidur. Bahkan pilot kapal inipun tertidur," kata gadis itu seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Ada sebuah makhluk yang menyebabkan hal ini. Makhluk itu dapat menyebabkan orang yang menariknya ke tempat ini tertidur bersama orang-orang disekitarnya. Dan ia akan mambawa orang-orang itu masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk orang itu dan menguncinya di tempat itu."

"kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"_lidah adalah sebuah pedang bermata dua. Jika kau tidak berhati-hati menggunakannya, tidak hanya orang lain yang terluka, kau sendiripun akan terluka. Apapun yang telah kau ucapkan, tidak dapat kau tarik kembali, begitu pula dengan hal-hal negative yang kau katakan_."

Perkataannya membuatku teringat dengan kata-kata Tenten sebelum menaikki kapal.

"Apakah itu karena ucapan Tenten tadi?"

"ya, tapi bukan hanya itu. Ada sesuatu di dalam pesawat ini yang menarik makhluk itu untuk datang dan menyebabkan hal ini."

"Kenapa kau dan aku tidak tertidur?" tanyaku lagi , aku segera menyadari sesuatu, "tidak! Lebih tepatnya, kenapa kau tidak tertidur?"

"Aku.. aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak tertidur," ujar gadis itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Sekarang, kau harus berusaha membangunkan Tenten. Bangunkanlah seseorang yang dapat membantumu membangunkannya. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu," tambanya sebelum ia berlari meninggalkanku tanpa memberitahu kemana ia akan pergi.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi aku sadar bahwa Sakura benar. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku memperhatikan teman-temanku satu-persatu. _Siapa yang harus kubangunkan? _Sebuah nama melintas di kepalaku, tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku membangunkan Neji.

**-TBC-**

* * *

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keteterlambatan aku dalam mengupdate fanfic ini..

karena banyaknya tugas dan ulangan aku jadi enggak bisa bwt fanfic ini..

dan jujur saja, aku sedang tidak ada ide untuk fanfic ini.

Tapi semangat dari para reader yang sudah review membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini..

tapi, jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, aku minta maaf..

dan tolong di review lagi ya?

Dan untuk yang bertanya dari mana aku dapat ide cerita ini...

aku terinspirasi dari novel Marionette karya Martin Morgan..

sekian dulu ya..

mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan lama di updatenya..

thx ^^


	10. Chapter 9

**Sasuke's POV**

**The Dark Girl**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

* * *

"Neji!"

"Neji!"

"Hei! Bangun!"

Sial! Pemuda berambut coklat panjang ini tetap saja tidak bangun meskipun aku sudah memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Sakura hanya memperbolehkan aku membangunkan satu orang untuk membantu membangunkan Tenten. Jika aku harus membangunkan semua orang, itu akan memakan waktu seharian, dan kita tidak memiliki waktu sebanyak itu.

Aku mencengkram bahu Neji dengan kuat dan menggoncang-goncangkannya. "Ayo bangun!" teriaku lagi. Akhirnya, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

"Kita harus membangunkan, Tenten! Cepat!" ujarku seraya menariknya keluar dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia menatapku dengan heran. Namun, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Kami menghampiri tempat Tenten berada. Ia sedang tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan keringat mengalir diwajahnya. Ia terlihat gelisah. "Cepat bantu aku membangunkan dia! Akan aku jelaskan nanti!" ujarku dengan panik. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Neji segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tenten seperti yang tadi telah aku lakukan padanya. Namun, Tenten tetap tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kami terus-menerus memanggil namanya, tetapi itu tidak mempengaruhinya sedikitpun. Aku mulai putus asa. Begitu pula dengan Neji, ia terlihat khawatir.

Pesawat yang kami naiki kembali bergoyang, aku segera mencengkram bangku yang ada di dekatku dengan erat. Aku segera menyadari bahwa kami tidak memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya Neji memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Ia kembali mencengkram bahu Tenten dan meneriakkan namanya.

"Bangunlah!" pinta Neji dengan nada memohon. Ia mencengkram bahu Tenten dengan kuat, lalu ia menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Ia berkata dengan lembut di telinga Tenten, "Tenten, bangunlah! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Kumohon!"

Entah karena ucapan Neji atau bukan, Tenten mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya. Namun, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Saat Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, Neji kembali memangil namanya hingga matanya yang hampir terpejam kembali terbuka. Dapat kulihat Neji tersenyum lega, ia semakin mengencangkan pelukkannya dan itu membuat Tenten terkejut.

"A..ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," kata Neji padanya. Dapat kulihat semburat merah terlihat di wajah Tenten.

Aku menjelaskan pada mereka semua yang aku ketahui.

"Syukurlah! Dengan begini semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Tenten seraya tersenyum lega.

Namun, aku masih merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Ada sesuatu yang mengangguku. Aku berdiri dan menatap sekelilingku. Semuanya yang tertidur sudah terbangun. Aku dan Neji dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Aku segera kembali ke kursiku. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari hal yang terjadi selain aku, Neji, dan Tenten.. juga gadis bernama Sakura itu.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai gadis itu. Aku belum melihatnya kembali sejak kepergiannya tadi itu.

"Kyaaa!" teriak beberapa orang.

"Woaa! Kenapa ini? Pesawatnya kayak mau jatuh!" kata Naruto yang duduk disebelahku.

Gak mungkin! Aku segera bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan dengan cepat sembari berpegangan pada bangku menuju tempat Sakura berlari tadi.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Naruto. Namun, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Dapat aku rasakan tatapan aneh dari teman-temanku lainnya yang menusuk punggungku. Namun, aku tetap berjalan, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Aku keluar dari kabin tempat aku dan teman-temanku berada dan memasukki kabin penumpang lainnya.

Di kabin ini semua penumpang masih tertidur. Bahkan aku dapat melihat seorang pramugari yang tertidur di sebelah penumpang lainnya. Aku melihat ke depan, sekilas aku melihat beberapa sosok bayangan berlari ke kabin berikutnya. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Apa gadis itu disana?

Aku keluar dari kabin yang hanya berisi 30 orang itu menuju kabin berikutnya yang lebih besar. Disanalah aku melihat seorang gadis bermbut merah muda panjang yang sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah kabin. Meskipun ini di dalam pesawat aku dapat merasakan adanya angin yang bertiup pelan di kabin ini. Aku bergidik saat merasakan angin itu. Disisi lain, gadis yang berada di hadapanku ini tetap terlihat tenang tanpa ekpresi sedikitpun diwajahnya. Ia melihat kearahku, tapi aku merasa ia tidak melihatku. Ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang lain. Angin-angin itu tetap bertiup disekelilingnya, menyebabkan rambutnya yang panjang melambai-lambai.

Aku mulai dapat melihat sosok-sosok lain yang mengerikan yang berdiri di sekeliling gadis itu. Ada anak kecil dengan satu bola mata yang tergantung diwajahnya dan senyum yang mengerikan berdiri di dekatnya, ada pula seorang pria dengan wajah keriput dan tanpa lengan serta darah yang membasahi tubuhnya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Tak hanya itu masih banyak sosok lain yang jauh lebih mengerikan yang berkumpul di dekatnya. Pemandangan itu sungguh membuatku bergidik ngeri. Sebuah pikiran melintas dibenakku, bagaimana mungkin gadis itu dapat berdiri dengan tenang dikelilingi oleh makhluk seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk itu terlihat mengamuk dihadapan Sakura, ia meletakkan tangannya yang kurus bagaikan tengkorang dileher Sakura. Disaat itulah Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya yang dingin. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dari mulutnya yang mungil keluarlah sebuah suara yang merdu.

"_Time must go on…_

_It's can't stop even a second…_

_It can make us regret…_

_It can make us lose someone that we love…_

_But it's also can make us meet yhe one that we love again…_

_But in another place that's more beautiful…_

_And in that place…_

_We can have eternity ang we won't lose anything…"_

Nyanyian yang ia nyanyikan membuatku merasa tenang tak hanya nada dan suara gadis itu yang menenangkan, syair lagu yang ia nyanyikanpun membuatku merasa tenang. Angin-angin yang bertiup disekelilingnya mulai menghilang. Saat ia membuka matanya, sosok-sosok mengerikan itupun mulai menghilang satu-persatu hingga tertinggal dua sosok yang berbeda dengan sosok lain. Kedua sosok itu tampat normal seperti halnya manusia biasa, hanya saja tubuh mereka transparan. Kedua sosok itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura, lalu mereka memeluk Sakura. Perlahan sosok itupun pudar di udara.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Sakura. Ia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti biasanya, tetapi mata kirinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya seperti itu. Hal ini sungguh membuatku terkejut. Tanpa berkata apapun gadis itu menghapus air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Aku segera berjalan menyusulnya.

"_The sound for the lost_ adalah lagu yang dapat menenangkan jiwa," ujarnya lirih saat melewatiku.

Para penumpang lainnya mulai terbangun satu-persatu, pada awalnya mereka terlihat sedikit bingung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian semua kembali normal. Berdasarkan pengumuman dari pramugari, dapat diketahaui bahwa kapal sudah kembali berada diposisi semula. Kali ini, aku sudah dapat benar-benar bernapas lega.

Teman-temanku yang lain tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku tahu dengan pasti, mereka akan berpikir bahwa penyebab semua ini adalah Sakura. Lagi-lagi, gadis itulah yang akan menjadi korbannya.

Saat ini, gadis itu hanya duduk dalam diam seperti biasanya, aku belum bertanya padanya mengenai ini semua. Aku pindah kebangku sebelah Sakura yang kosong.

"Hei, jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku dengan nada menuntut.

Gadis itu tidak memandangku sedikitpun.

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau aku membangunkan Tenten, yang lain akan ikut terbangun?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus membangunkan Tenten?"

"Agar makhluk itu keluar dari mimpi Tenten. Tapi, itu tidak menjamin semua orang akan terbangun, karena ada sumber lain yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi."

"Sumber lain?"

"Pesawat ini sendirilah sumbernya. Kau bisa tanyakan hal ini pada cenayang itu kalau kau tidak percaya! Pesawat ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah rancangan pesawat yang pernah terjatuh saat mendarat beberapa tahun lalu. Dan ada beberapa bahan yang digunakan dari bahan pesawat yang terjatuh itu dan di bahan-bahan itu, tersimpan semua kenangan buruk disaat detik-detik kehancuran pesawat itu. Karena itulah pesawat ini dengan mudah mengundang hal-hal negatif itu untuk datang."

"Lalu, siapa dua sosok yang memelukmu itu?" mungkin aku terlalu mencampuri urusan dia. Tapi aku sungguh ingin tahu siapa orang yang dapat membuat gadi seperti Sakura ini meneteskan air matanya.

Gadis itu terdiam sangat lama. Ia tak tampak akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi, aku beranjak dari tempatku menuju kursiku semula. Saat melewatinya. Aku dapat mendengarnya berkata dengan sangat lirih, "_Otou-san, Okaa-san_."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkinkah kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Sakura? Jadi, apakah pesawat yang ia bicarakan itu adalah pesawat yang dinaikki oleh orang tuanya dulu?

**End Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh murid-murid Konoha Private School mendarat di bandara dengan selamat. Dengan bergantian para murid keluar dari pesawat tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto dan yang lainnya segera bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Karena tuntutan dari teman-temannya, Sasuke, Neji, dan Tenten menceritakan apa yang mereka ketahui kepada teman-temannya. Namun, Sasuke tidak menceritakan kejadian di kabin. Ia telah memutuskan bahwa kejadianitu tidak perlu di ketahui oleh teman-temannya. Sasuke tidak ingin teman-temannya memandang Sakura sebagai seseorang yang mengerikan.

Gadis bercepol dua itu terlihat menyesali perbuatannya, ia meminta maaf beberapa kali kepada teman-temannya karena ia merasa bertangggung jawab atas kejadian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian…**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hal-hal mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa hari itu telah berakhir dengan baik. Semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. Termasuk kabar-kabar miring mengenai Sakura yang masih saja terdengar di koridor-koridor kelas.

Sejujurnya, aku mengharapkan adanya sedikit perubahan. Sakura telah banyak membantu kami disepanjang field trip itu, aku yakin bahwa pandangan Naruto dan yang lainnya terhadap dia telah berubah. Setidaknya, aku ingin agar Sakura dapat berkumpul bersama kami saat istirahat. Namun, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap.

"Hei! Hei! Ino, kau saja yang ajak dia kesini!" Bisik Naruto

"Enak saja! Kenapa tidak kau saja, Naruto!" bantah Ino

"Kau saja, deh Sai!"

"A-aku?"

"Hei, cepatlah teman-teman! Sepertinya sebentar lagi, ia akan keluar kelas," potong Temari.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyaku yang sedari tadi hanya melamun.

"Mereka ingin mengajak Sakura untuk bergabung dengan kita, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya," jelas Neji.

Aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu yang sedang berdiri dari bangkunya dan keluar kelas. Akhirnya, gadis itu tetap seperti biasanya. Selalu sendirian. Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang memperhatikan, mereka sedang asyik berdebat.

Sesampainya di depan kelas aku melihat sekelilingku. Saat mataku menangkap sosok yang kucari, kakiku telah terlebih dahulu mengambil alih daripada pikiranku. Aku melewati koridor yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang sampai akhirnya aku tiba di halaman belakang sekolah.

Aku menemukan gadis itu disana. Seperti biasa, ia duduk sendirian dibawah pohon. Ia tak bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan bola matanyapun tak bergerak. Matanya yang dingin dan terlihat kosong memandang kedepan, ke arah gedung sekolah lama yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ia tampak seperti boneka. Dengan pelan, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Bahkan saat aku sampai tepat didepannya, ia sama sekali tidak melirikku.

"Sakura!" panggilku.

Ia tidak bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan aku, Naruto, dan yang lainnya? Kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan daripada sendirian seperti ini setiap istirhat," tawarku.

Gadis itu menatapku sejenak dengan matanya yang dingin, lalu ia kembali menatap kedepan.

Kurasa itu berarti tidak.

Aku segera berbalik dari tempat itu menuju kelas Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh! Sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku mau saja mengajak gadis itu untuk bergabung? Seharusnya aku tahu, mana mungkin gadis anti-sosial itu mau bergabung dengan kami! Sial!" umpatku disepanjang perjalanan. Aku merasa malu karena kebodohanku sendiri. Ini tidak seperti diriku yang biasanya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Aku segera merapikan barang-barangku dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba, dan Lee untuk bermain futsal disana.

Sesampainya disana, aku hanya menemukan gadis berambut merah mudah itu lagi. Entah mengapa, ia sepertinya suka sekali ke tempat itu. Ia duduk di tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia duduk saat istirahat.

"hei, Sasuke!" panggil pemuda berambut kuning dari kejauhan. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara itu. Naruto sudah datang bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"kemana saja kau? Kami mencarimu dari tadi," lanjutnya.

"Hm," jawabku cuek.

Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat sosok itu telah menghilang dari tempatnya semula. Mataku yang masih terbelalak mencari-cari keberadaan sosok itu. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Kemana gadis itu pergi?

"Sai!" teriak Naruto seraya menendang bola ke arah Sai.

Namun, Sai tidak menggubris ucapan naruto. Alih-alih menangkap bola itu, ia malah berhenti berlari dan merunduk.

PRANGG!

Suara kaca pecah terdengar dari gedung sekolah lama.

"Wah, kau para sekali, Naruto," komentar Sai tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa? itu karena kau yang tidak menangkap bolanya!" ujar naruto tak mau kalah.

"Aku, kan, harus mengikat tali sepatuku dahulu agar tidak terjatuh," balas Sai.

"Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang akan mengoper bola sekuat tenaga seperti itu hingga melambung tinggi dan memecahkan kaca jendela," tambahku.

Naruto yang kesal, hanya menggeram untuk mengekspresikan amarahnya. Sedangkan, para gadis yang menonton kami hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto.

Aku melihat bangunan tua dimana bola itu berada sekarang. Kalau tidak salah itu adalah gedung tua yang dilihat oleh Sakura saat istirahat. Dan jika ingatanku tak salah, sepertinya ada rumor mengenai gedung itu. Tapi, sebesar apapun usahaku untuk mengingat, aku tidak dapat mengingat rumor itu dengan jelas.

"Naruto! Cepat ambil bola itu!" ujar kiba tak sabar.

"Iya iya. Tapi Kiba, apa kau tidak pernah dengar tentang rumor gedung sekolah lama itu?"

"Naruto, jangan bilang kau percaya pada rumor itu? Sudah cepat ambil!"

"Hei, apa isi rumor itu?" potongku tiba-tiba.

Naruto dan Kiba segera menatapku. Setelah terdiam beberapa lama, naruto mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Iya, ya. Meskipun aku tahu ada rumor buruk mengenai gedung itu, tapi aku juga tidak ingat apa isi rumor itu," ujar pemuda dengan tato segitiga diwajahnya itu. Dan sepertinya, yang lainpun juga demikian. Ya, kurasa itu wajar, mungkin rumor itu terakhir kali dibicarakan saat sebelum kedatangan Sakura ke sekolah ini. Gadis itu terlalu banyak menarik perhatian.

"Hah! Persetan dengan rumor itu! Kalau kau tidak mau mengambilnya, biar aku saja yang ambil!" kataku akhirnya.

"Bukan begitu…. Hei, Sasuke, aku ikut. Tunggu!" teriak Naruto.

"Gak perlu! Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri! Lagipula akan lebih cepat jika aku melakukannya sendiri," balasku sambil terus berjalan, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatapku dengan kesal.

Aku berjalan tanpa ragu menuju gedung tua itu. Aku berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk dari kepalaku. Sekalipun persaanku tidak enak, aku tetap memasuki gedung tua itu.

Pintu depan bangunan itu terbuat dari kayu yang sudah rapuh. Suara nyaring dari pintu itu terdengar saat aku membukanya. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam gedung sekolah tua itu.

**End Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal's POV**

Pemuda bermata tajam itu memasukki gedung itu tanpa ragu. Bukan hal yang mengherankan untuk pemuda itu.

Gedung itu sudah lama rusak. Lantai-lantai kayunya telah berlubang dimakan rayap. Cat-cat didinding telah mengelupas. Sarang laba-laba dan debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan jika pemuda itu berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi, ia akan menemukan kelas-kelas yang lengkap dengan meja dan kursi yang telah rusak dan diselimuti oleh debu, juga hiasan-hiasan dinding dari kertas yang telah robek dan menguning. Bahkan bekas-bekas cat warna yang dipakai muridpun masih berbekas.

Namun, pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikannya. Tampaknya, ia sudah tahu kemana arah yang harus ia tuju. Lantai 2. Ya, bola itu masuk kesana.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menaiki anak tangga yang telah rapuh dan berlubang. Sesaat setelah sampati di lantai dua, ia terdiam sejenak.

Kemudian pemuda itu kembali berjalan, hingga ia sampai disebuah ruangan kecil. Tepat didepan ruangan itu terdapat kaca yang pecah akibat tendangan naruto tadi. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melihat sekilas keluar dari kaca. Ia dapat melihat teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu seraya menatap ke arah gedung tua ini. Kemudian, saat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke atas, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke lama sekali, sih! Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku ikut saja!" gerutu pemuda berambut kuning.

"Sabar saja, Naruto!" ujar Sai.

"Ya, tapi Sai, sepertinya kita juga tidak bisa berlama-lama," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk ke atas.

Murid-murid itupun melihat ke arah yang gadis itu tunjuk. Gadis itu benar, langit tidak terlihat bersahabat. Sepertinya akan ada badai salju. Pertandinganpun mereka hentikan. Pemuda-pemuda lain yang menjadi lawan tanding Sasuke dan teman-temannya telah berlari menuju rumah mereka masing-masing sebelum badai tiba. Namun, Naruto dan teman-temannya tetap sabar menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung keluar dari gedung tua itu.

"Ini benar-benar buruk!" gumam Ino sambil menatap langit yang telah berubah warna menjadi abu-abu.

.

.

.

Ruangan kecil itu dipenuhi dengan debu dan sarang laba-laba. Sepertinya tempat ini digunakkan sebagai tempat menyimpan alat-alat kebersihan. Pemuda itu bergerak mendekati ruangan itu, lalu ia menyingkirkan sapu yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Itu dia," gumam pemuda bernama Sasuke itu saat melihat bola sepak itu berada didekat lemari besi berkarat yang sudah kosong.

Ia berjalan melangkahi beberapa sapu dan pel yang sudah patah hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan lemari itu.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kita harus menyusul Sasuke, teman-teman! Kalau tidak, kita akan terlambat!" saran Tenten seraya menatap langit yang semakin gelap.

Angin dinginpun mulai bertiup dengan kencang.

"Iya!"

Anak-anak itupun berlari menuju gedung sekolah tua itu.

"Teman-teman, kalian yakin akan masuk ke dalam? Bagaimana dengan rumor itu?" tanya seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Untuk apa kita takut untuk rumor yang bahkan tidak kita ingat," balas temannya yang dikuncir empat dengan bijak. Meskipun ia berkata demikian, ia sendiri tidak dapat menepis kegelisahannya. Kesepuluh anak itupun dengan ragu memasuki bangunan tua itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke merunduk untuk mengambil bola yang berada di depan lemari berkarat itu. Saat itulah, ia baru menyadari bau busuk yang menyengat dari tempat itu. Munkin, sedari tadi ia terlalu focus untuk mengambil bola itu sehingga tidak menyadarinya. Namun, setelah tujuannya tercapai, ia baru menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Tempat ini sangat buruk." Pikirnya.

_"Halloo, Onii-chan, ayo main dengan kami!"_ suara seorang anak kecil terdengar atas lemari.

Deg!

Keringat mengalir diwajah pemuda itu. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Hii.. tempat ini mengerikan," ujar Lee.

"Sudahlah! Kita harus segera menemukan Sasuke," balas Neji.

.

.

.

Dengan leher yang kaku, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Degupan jantungnya semakin kencang saat ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki duduk diatas lemari itu. Penampilan anak-laki-laki itu tidak seperti anak laki-laki biasanya. Bagian tubuh anak itu terlihat seperti manusia biasanya, hanya saja, satu rongga matanya kosong dan darah mengalir dari rongga matanya itu.

"_Onii-chan, ayo main!_" ajaknya lagi.

Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, sudah dapat membuat tubuh pemuda itu bergidik. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri di atas lemari dan melompat-lompat diatasnya, dan perbuatannya itu membuat lemari besi berkarat yang sudah rapuh itu jatuh tepat diatas Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha menghindar. Namun, ia tidak dapat bergerak, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa anak laki-laki itu sudah berada didepannya dan ia mencengkram baju Sasuke dengan kuat hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Dengan panik, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman anak laki-laki itu.

BRAaakk!

Napas pemuda itu memburu. Didetik-detik terakhir sebelum lemari itu menimpanya, seseorang menariknya dengan kuat hingga ia terlepas dari anak itu. Namun, orang dihadapannya saat ini lebih membuatnya terkejut.

"Sakura?" panggil pemuda itu tak percaya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu terlihat sangat tenang, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini, jika kau ingin tetap hidup." Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu, gadis itu malah memperingatinya. Tapi, mungkin itu memang yang terbaik untuk mereka, karena mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Anak kecil itu kembali muncul dihadapan Sasuke dengan senyum yang mengerikkan diwajahnya. Ia mengulurkan tanggannya untuk mencengkram Sasuke. Namun, sebelum anak itu berhasil menggapainya, Sakura sudah menarik Sasuke keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

"Aku mengerti, pokoknya, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya, kan?" ujar pemuda itu seraya berlari.

.

.

.

"Waw! Ini buruk! Sangat buruk!" kata Ino tiba-tiba seraya terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai singkat.

"Lihat! Badainya telah datang, kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa keluar sampai badai reda."

**-TBC-**

* * *

Sekian dulu yaa..

Ty bwt yang udh baca n nge-review..

review kalian sangat berarti bwt aku..

Tolong di review juga ya, chapter ini..

semoga kalian suka..

maaf klu rada pendek..

thx yaa...

bwt lagu yang dinyanyiin Sakura, itu dibwt oleh teman aku, Nadia Sylvano.. (ty..)

klu judulnya, emg aku yang bwt, dan itu rada aneh.. haha..


End file.
